Cupid's Arrows
by Mindige0
Summary: A Smallville Tradition?  Clark in a togo? What's Lex Luthor to do?


Cupid's Arrows

by Mindige0

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, or any of the Superman characters. I don't make any money from writing with the boys so don't even ask.

"This has to be the stupidest thing I have ever agreed to do" Clark mumbled to himselfas he made his way towards the first classroom on his list. First classroom on a very long list of rooms that he was to visit before his 'shift' was over. Clark continued to mumble under his breath until he reached the classroom; after Clark reached the room he took a deep breath and knocked on the closed door to the room.

"Becky, will you open the door?" Clark heard through the thin classroom door, it was a moment later that a chubby face girl with glasses and braces opened the door to the sight of Clark in an all white toga with a pair oflarge white angelwings on his back and a quiver full of rose and carnation 'arrows' hanging off to the left side of his body. His costume, which was a white toga provided by the Drama Club only reached his knees showing off not only his sculpted calves but also a portions of his chest that had the muscles that were always hidden under plenty of flannel on display. He also wore a pair of sandals that wrapped around his calves and reached to his middle of them.

"Oh my God…." The girl said taking in Clark and the outfit that he had on. Clark stood there for a moment before becoming way too embarrassed when the girl said nothing and did nothing to let him in the room. It was very clear to anyone that saw him that he was part of the student council's fundraiser for the drama department to help with the up coming musical play they were putting on.

"Ummm….so yeah" Clark said trying to look around the girl and get the attention of the teacher.

"Becky is there a problem?" The teacher finally said making the girl jump back but she continued to stare at Clark as she answered.

"Nope"

"Then why are you still at the door?" The teacher asked now making hisway over to the door to see what had Becky juststanding there and not doing much else besides that. Once the teacher reached the door he wasshocked to see Clark dressed as he was and showing off what was under the flannel and jeans that he wore on a day to day basis.

"Ah, I see" the teacher said knowing now what had Becky in such a tizzy, she was after all a freshman and for a senior such as Clark to come to a freshman class to hand out arrows was unheard of.

"Becky pleasereturn to your seat. Why don't you come in Cupid" the teacher said loud enough so that the students inside the room heard him it was when the teacher said the name Cupid that the noise level in the room increasedquite a bit. Clark at that point in time wanted to turn around and run but knew that if he didn't deliver his arrows that Chloe would have his head on a platter and that was not something Clark wanted to happen any time soon.

"Come in, come in" the teacher said a smile on his face at how uncomfortable Clark looked at the current time. Clark only nodded his head and followed the teacher to the front of the room not making eye contact with anyone for fear of them making fun of him and what he had on. He need not fearthat since most of the girls in the room were now drooling over him. There were also a few stares from guys that spoke of envy, jealousy and a few of lust.

"All right, all right now quiet down so the man can do his job" the teacher said before laughing a bit at the blush that came to Clark's cheeks over hiswords_. _Most of the girls in the room sighed at the sight before sitting up straighter in their chairs as Clark went to work looking over his list of names and arrows that he was todeliver.

"Amber Hughes?" Clark called out waiting for the girl to raise her hand so he could deliver the two arrows that he had for the girl.

"Over here Cupid" the girl said before raising her hand in just a way thathadher breastsalmost falling out of her red low cut shirt.

"Right" Clark said walking over trying not to stare at the girl's breasts that looked to fall out of the shirt that looked to be two sizes too small.

"Two arrows for you" Clark said before calling out another name, not noticing how Amber frowned when Clark didn't linger over her display.

"Sarah Burges?" Clark called out looking around the room for the next girl he was to hand three arrows to. Once the girl had raised her hand Clark went over and delivered the arrows before continuing down the list of names until he got to one he had to stop and stare at before speaking.

"Tucker Smith?" Clark said amazed that a guy was getting an arrow since it was usually girls that got arrows on Valentine's Day from either their boyfriends or guys that had a crush on them and wanted to express their feelings. Most in the room turned to a boy sitting in the back of the classroom with a look of shock all over his face.

"Over here" Tucker squeaked once he got over the shock of getting an arrow.

"Here you go" Clark said handing the arrow to Tucker and then continuing with the last few names and then making his way to the door.

"My job here is done" Clark said feeling like a complete and utter idiot but since he had been told along with the other 'Cupids' that they had to say thosewords, Clark feared having Chloe find out andhaving her doing something humiliating to him in revenge. It was bad enough that the girl had managed to talk him into doing this in the first place but to then have her jump down his throat for not doing what was 'proper protocol' for being Cupid, Clark wasn't willing to take that chance so he said what he needed to and moved onto the next class room which was a class full of juniors. It went like this for Clark until lunch time which was when his shift for being Cupid was over. Clark was one very, very glad guy once he was able to changeout of the costume that the drama department had supplied and into his comfortable flannel shirt and jeans.

"Clark bar?" Chloe called into the room that she had been directed to by one of the Drama Club members when she asked where Clark was.

"I hate you" Clark said mumbling while fighting with the wings that were still on hisback.

"No you don't" Chloe said knocking on the screen that Clark's voice had come from before peeking around it to see Clark not even out of his costume and what she saw made her want to drag Clark off and take pictures for her 'Clark through out the years' scrapbook she was working on as a gift to Clark or Lex. Since it seemed that Lex was interested in more than friendship with Clark but Clark seemed oblivious to Lex's feeling.

"Yes. I. Do" Clark growled once he saw that Chloe was staring at him.

"Clark you look…" Chloe said stopping at what Clark looked like, she didn't want to say hot because that was just plain weird to tell you best guy friend he was hot, and she didn't want to say fine because Clark looked much better than fine. She always knew that Clark hid the muscles that he had,she just didn't know that he looked as amazing as he did and dressed in the white toga Clark looked more like an angel than Cupid, but since both could be considered messengers and were of above standard beauty she let the thought stop.

"I look like an idiot, fool, and dork; need I go on?" Clark said picking at the quiver that was still wrapped around his waist.

"You don't look silly if that's what you're saying, you look…well, like you only in a white toga and with wings" Chloe chirped hoping that Clark wouldn't notice that she was not commenting on how good he really looked.

"Chloe stop lying to me" Clark said finally finding the knot that held the quiver to his waist.

"No!" Chloe exclaimed stopping Clark from untying the quiver from his waist.

"If you even hint to me that you want a picture, I'm going to kill you" Clarkgrowledwith a serious tone to his voice that he only got when he really, really didn't want to do something.

"Come on! It's not like I plan to publish it in *The Torch* or anything" Chloe said knowing that she was going to have to do a lot of promising and begging to have Clark allow her to take a picture of him.

"Chloe the last time you said that, I ended up on the front cover of the _The Ledger_!"

"But, but….that wasn't my fault!" Chloe whined face red with embarrassment since Clark spoke the truth.

"Right, the pictures just what? Magically showed up there and just happen to have an article written by another Chloe Sullivan?" Clark said his arms across his barechest, which made it hard for Chloe to focus since she was now noticing that Clark had a sixpack for abs and an impressive chest.

"See, what had happened was it was all just a big miscommunication" Chloe stuttered out knowing that even if she explained that it was her father that had taken the pictures and article to the local newspaper Clark still wouldn't allow her to take a photo of him in the costume.

"Big miscommunication, you expect me to believe that?"

"Well….." Chloe said hoping that Clark was in a fairly good mood and would allow her semi-answer to pass.

"Nope, not a good enough answer; I know you better than that Chloe Marie Sullivan" Clark said arms still crossed over his chest and looking very much like his father at the moment, although Chloe knew he wouldn't want to hear that at this current point in time.

"Fine" Chloe said with a put-out sigh, knowing it would make Clark cave just a bit but if the look she was getting was any thing to measure Clark's mood by she would be spilling the beans and begging just to get a photo of Clark.

"Clark Kent" another voice saved Chloe from telling Clark about why she had the photo and a semi-article about it until later, never if she could swing it that way.

"Yeah" Clark said eyeing the guy and girl that had come into the room both looking way too eager for some reason which set Clark even more on edge than he was before they came in.

"Samantha and that there is Brice and we'rehere to take a photo of you as you're one of this year's Cupids" Samantha said before taking a good look at Clark and thanking her lucky stars that she had been lucky that Chloe had stopped Clark from completely changing out of his costume or she would have truly been out of luck with getting Clark back into the costume if she had to explain what she planned to do with the photos. She had a friend who had been lucky enough to get a few arrows from Clark that morning and when her friend told her that Clark Kent had delivered her arrows to her looking all of the Roman God that Cupid was, she had laughed and told her that dorky Clark Kent couldn't have been a God if you paid him. It was when her friend pulled out her cell phone and showed her a picture that she had taken while Clark had been passing out the arrows that Samantha took her words back and sped off to the yearbook supervising teacher with pleas for her to write and take pictures of this year's Cupids. When the teacher agreed she had sped off to find Brice and then go off in search of one Clark Kent and find him she did, still in costume and looking good enough to eat.

"You have to be kidding me?" Clark said to no one in particular, but it was Chloe that spoke up.

"If they get a picture, I get one too"

"Sullivan" Samantha said with a sneer on her face. She had been competing with Chloe since they were freshman and now being seniors it hadn't gotten any better between the two writing rivals. Chloe had been gifted with being the editor and chief of *The Torch*, while Samantha had come in second and been placed as editor of the Smallville High School yearbook, it was a sore spot to the young woman even to this day.

"Tansy" Chloe threw back while still looking at Brice and how he just seemed to be itching to get a photo or twenty of Clark.

"So, how 'bout it?" Samantha said hoping that her smile would win Clark over.

"Fine, fine" Clark said knowing he had lost the battle once the two had walked into the room.

"Great" Samantha said before going over to Brice and telling him what she wanted and how she wanted it done. It was five minutes later that had Clark back in the complete costume and standing in front of a sky blue backdrop with arrows laying all over the ground and hanging from the air with Clark standing there pouting slightly about the whole thing and with his curls even more tousled, a stray curl falling over his forehead from the partial costume changes, he looked like sex on a stick. Chloe was pretty sure she knew at least one other person who would think so to.

"Is all of this really necessary?" Clark whined feeling like Samantha may have gone a bit over board with this whole thing.

"Yeah, yeah" Samantha said with a wave of her hand to let Brice know that he could finally start taking some pictures of Clark. It was ten minutes later that Clark called everything to a halt.

"I have to go and eat lunch you know"

"Oh! Right, right" Samantha said before going over to Brice to see if any of the photos that he had taken would do Clark justice in the yearbook.

"Perfect" Samantha shouted once they got a photo that she just loved, it was then that Chloe slunk her way over to see the photo.

"Don't think so Sullivan" Samantha said giving Chloe the evil eye.

"Just let her look, will ya'? I gotta change and you all standingrightthere isn't letting me get that done" Clark said from behind the screen waiting to hear the door close behind the three of them.

"Sure thing Clark" Brice said being nice since he knew Samantha would never allow Chloe to see his work and since he had a bit of a crush on the blonde he would be more than happy to do as Clark told him.

"Brice!" Samantha yelled unhappy with what Brice was about to do.

"They're photos of him and he has the control over them" Brice said with a sunny smile on his face, he did always like to crush Samantha when she got to be too over the top and controlling about things.

"Sweet deal" Chloe said before making her way over to Brice to check out the pictures and when she got the same picture that Samantha did she too hooted about how perfect it was.

"Glad everyone is happy, now leave" Clark said finally having been able to take off the offending wings along with the rest of the costume that he felt he had been in for way too long. It was while Clark changed that Chloe was working her magic with Brice to get a copy of the photo that he had just taken of Clark. She had big plans with that photo and now the only thing holding her back was getting a copy.

"Can I get a copy?" Chloe said looking around making sure that Samantha wasn't anywhere near them.

"Yeah, why" Brice said hurt that Chloe was only being nice to get a picture of Clark.

"I have big plans for that photo, Clark will hate me but it is for his own good" Chloe said a sunny smile on her face showing Brice that she had no interest in Clark as anything more than friends.

"Well follow me then" Brice said making his way over to the yearbook room so that he could download the picture from the digital camera to the computer there.

"Should I be seen in there with you?" Chloe said knowing that Samantha could and would put a stop to her getting a copy of the photo and she really, really needed that photo.

"Oh right, Torch room then?" Brice said changing directions and making his way to where you could usually find Chloe when school wasn't in session.

"Here we are" Chloe said unlocking the door and following Brice into the room and to a computer that was up and running since she had been using that morning before classes started.

"Sweet mother…" Brice said drooling over the Macs that were in the room.

"Ya' know" Chloe said with a shoulder shrug, since she had taken over _The Torch_ the newspaper had become a hot item to lead them to being able to afford all new Macs for the news room for which Chloe was veryproud of.

"Can I use these sometime?" Brice said now plugging his camera in_._

"Sure, just let me know and I'll make sure one is free for you" Chloe said happy that she might have just stolen the yearbook's best photographer away from them. A few clicks later had Brice asking Chloe where she wanted to save the photo.

"Here" Chloe said pointing to a file on the desktop that was named 'photos'. Brice clicked a few times and soon the photo of Clark was saved on the computer and Chloe couldn't help herself but giggle and hug Brice for all she was worth.

"Thanks, this is going to be good" Chloe said rubbing her hands together once they broke apart.

"Uh, sure okay" Brice said a bit scared at what Chloe was about to do, he like the rest of the school knew better than to piss her off and if you were a friend it was even worse since she would do things "for your own good" which was why she was such a good reporter and editor of _The Torch_.

"Please, please don't tell Clark" Chloe said with a puppy dog look on her face, hoping that it would have more effect on Brice than it did on Clark.

"Sure, no problem" Brice said before backing away at the evil smile that came across Chloe's face.

"Thanks" She said before taking a seat in the chair that Brice had just been in.

"Oh I hope I interpreted those looks right" Chloe said opening up a web browser and then navigating to the high school email system.

To: ; 7855554939

From:

Subject: Cupid

Lex,

Happy Valentine's Day! You'reprobably wondering why I'm writing and how I got your info…..that is my secret on how I got the information but I can tell you the reason for me writing. As you can see by the subject line it deals with Cupid, or in this case Clark. Seems I got lucky and managed to talk him into being a Cupid this year and I have attached a photo of Clark decked out in his costume. I can tell you that I was quite happy the yearbook editor and photographer came in when they did since it looked as if I wouldn't be getting a photo of Clark but luck was with me and they came marching in for a photo of him.

I thought you might want the photo since I have seen the way that you look at Clark and let me just say that if Clark wasn't as oblivious as he is, he too would see the looks you give him and boy are they hot! Okay, sorry about that just had to let you know that your secret isn't much of a secret or it won't be for too much longer if you don't do something about that crush you have and fast. Most of the students that got 'arrows' from Clark have been talking about asking him out, and I have a feeling that just won't do now will it?

Now as for what you can do, I give you full permission to court Clark in true Smallville fashion; getting an arrow from Cupid here at the high school. Clark isn't expecting any although with the way people are talking now he will have a quiver full by the end of the day. You may think I'm being nosey and pushy but when it comes to Clark, but you have to be.

He loves you, ya' know? He is always so worried when you go off to Metropolis or somewhere abroad for business. He's afraid one of these times you just won't come back but you and I both know differently now don't we? So do us all a favor and just admit that you love Clark and stake your claim on him for I doubt any of the Metropolis beauties that can rarely be seen on your arm if you are given the chance can compare to Clark.

Chloe

P.S. And don't worry about Pa Kent, I got him to understand a long time ago that Clark wouldn't be bringing anyone home for the "meet the parents" type thing but you.

Once Chloe read over the email a couple of times and made some changes she attached the photo of Clark in his Cupid uniform and sent it off to Lex. She could only hope that Lex wouldn't take this as some sort of joke and rib Clark about it for days, months or even years afterwards.

"Chlo" Pete said sticking his head in the open Torch news room door.

"Just a sec" Chloe said before hitting the send button and sending a prayer to the Gods that Lex would get the email before the last opportunity to send arrows was over.

"I'm hungry" Pete whined to the back of Chloe's head.

"Then leave, I'll be right there" Chloe said signing out of her email account and then locking the computer just in case someone came in and wanted to use the computer. She couldn't chance one of her reporters using the photo of Clark for the next edition of _The Torch_.

"Man" Pete said still standing outside of the news room door and looking around as people came and went in the hallways with arrows in their hands.

"Give it up Pete, Lana isn't going to send you an arrow" Chloe said now standing next to Pete and scarring the living crap out of him.

"Don't do that to a brotha" Pete said holding a hand over his heart.

"Whateva" Chloe said back going into her best ghetto girl routine that she could copy from the hot show that was on MTV _How to be a sista or brotha._

"That was just plain bad" Pete said now walking with Chloe towards the large cafeteria that had a large line going around it with students waiting to get something to eat.

"Hey now" Chloe said now snapping her fingers and shaking her head in a manner that would make a normal person have a kink in their neck.

"Oh, that hurt" Chloe said after her neck cracked and she felt slightly light headed.

"You gotta work up to that" Pete said making his way over to where he spotted the third member of their team, Clark.

"Dude,what'sup?"

"And if that ain't surfer lingo, what is?" Chloe said to the now sitting Pete and Clark before taking her own seat.

"Chloe" Clark said wondering what in the world was going on between the pair of them; with them, you never really knew which never ended well for Clark.

"I didn't do it" Chloe said throwing her hands up in mock surrender knowing Clark was going to ask about the photos that had been taken of him.

"Dude! Cupid? You _so_ have to tell me how you managed that"

"Pete have you been sniffing something" Clark asked looking at Chloe and seeing that she was having a hard time not laughing outright.

"Naw ma'n"

"Too much TV I say" Chloe said now grinning and then giggling when Pete stuck his tongue out at her.

"I still ask you, Cupid how did you manage that?"

"Chloe" Clark said remembering how he had been pushed, prodded and cohered into being one of the Cupid that year by the bubbly if slightly off blonde.

"What's she got to do with it?" Pete said before being stopped by Chloe singing off key to Tina Turner's "What's Love Got to Do With it" which had many people around them looking at Chloe and wondering if she had truly lost her mind today.

"Why me?" Clark said repeating it like Nancy Kerrigan did back when she had gotten hit in the knee a month before the Winter Olympics in 1994, and then putting his head on the table hiding his food from both Chloe and Pete since they were apt to steal items from his lunch for their own hungry needs.

"I sit with a bunch of loons" Pete said before perking up at the thought of being able to eat.

"Takes one to know one" Chloe said before breaking out her lunch and sorting through the assortment of junk she had in her bag.

"Yum-o!" Chloe said dipping a Ruffles potato chip into a small thing of BBQ sauce.

"Chloe!" Pete said scandalized that Chloe was tainting her potato chips with dipping sauce.

"Pete just eat" Chloe said with a mouth full of food which had both Pete and Clark wrinkling their noses at her. They often wondered how Chloe could be so much of a guy some times and then go all girly on them at a drop of a hat.

"So what did the mother figure pack you today?" Pete said now eyeing Clark's food with envy on his face. Martha Kent always made the best lunches for her son and he was always willing to beg for something from Clark's lunch if need be.

"Oh just a sandwich, some chips and it looks as if I got some cookies for dessert" Clark said before pushing his food as far away from Pete as he could.

"Come on ma'n!"

"Nope, you go and buy yourself something today"

"Dude so not fair"

"Suck it up" Clark said before munching on his food while Pete and Chloe did the same thing while watching the people in the cafeteria and the usual routines that occurred.

"So you never finished how Chloe got you to be one of the Cupids"

"She told me that she would stop asking for me to ask mom to make her 5 dozen Danish Wedding cookies that she loves so much" Clark said shaking his head at how persistent Chloe could be when food and especially cookies made by one Martha Kent were involved.

"Dude" Pete said amazed that Clark had caved for that.

"Oh that's not it, she also can't steal, ask or even look at my desserts in my lunch for the rest of the school year" Clark said happy to finally have one less person after his desserts.

"Shut it Pete" Chloe said glaring at him while he laughed about the deal and then pouting at Clark since she hadn't been able to ask Clark for any sort of bake goods since the agreement had been made back before Christmas break.

"Classic Clark, truly classic" Pete said before laughing again at how unhappy Chloe looked. Chloe was just about to speak when her cell phone went off to the Muppet Show Theme song.

"Oh you are so lucky" Chloe said before hopping off to the music as her phone rang.

"Is she sane?" Pete asked once Chloe was out of hearing range.

"Couldn't tell you" Clark said before taking a drink of apple juice and then eyeing Chloe as she talked on her phone with a huge grin on her face.

"So since Chloe can't ask for a cookie, can you hook a brotha up?"

"Nope" Clark shot back before going to the rest of his lunch and not noticing the glare he got from Pete for telling him no he wouldn't be getting his dessert this day.

"Chloe Sullivan strikes again" Chloe said as she came swooping in and sitting back down at the table.

"And the strike better not have anything to do with me" Clark said before eyeing Chloe and wondering what the girl was really up to.

"Awww Clark you wound me"

"So noted, now spill Sullivan" Clark said wondering if he really, really wanted to know what Chloe was up to.

"Sorry Clark, no can do" Chloe said before moving onto her chicken sandwich that had melted cheese on it. Both Pete and Clark wondered how Chloe managed to stay so thin when she ate so much junk food.

"Clark, Pete…..Chloe" Lana said coming over to their table with a semi-forced smile on her face.

"Hey Lana" Pete said with a big smile on his face at being able to talk to his crush, Clark on the other hand said hi and continued eating which Lana was not happy had been expecting at least one arrow from Clark that morning and so far Lana had received in total ten arrows and all from *boys* that she had no interest in.

"So have any of you gotten your arrows yet?" Lana said fishing for whether or not her arrow to Clark had been received or not.

"Nope" all three of them said together and then laughing at how in sync they were in their answer to Lana.

"Oh?" Lana said fishing for more information on why Clark hadn't gotten his arrow yet.

"Well, since Pete and my last names start with R and S I figure we'll get ours after lunch" Chloe said trying to remember what had been said about how the seniors would be getting their arrows.

"Clark what about you?"

"I was busy" Clark said not wanting to tell any one that he was a Cupid that morning.

"Busy?"

"Clark was busy being Cupid" Pete burst out since it seemed that Clark wasn't going to give up the information that Lana was seeking.

"You were Cupid?" Lana said surprised. She would have thought that either Samantha or Daisy would have told her about Clark being a Cupid.

"Yeah, someone had an offer I couldn't refuse" Clark said eyeing Chloe and the put out look she had on her face. When Lana noticed the looks between the pair she got angry and stomped away leaving Pete to stare and Chloe and Clark to wonder what had made the girl so angry. Soon all three forgot about Lana when Chloe's cell phone went off again this time to the Fraggle Rock Theme Song.

"Where do you find these songs?" Pete asked Chloe who was sitting with her phone open and reading something.

"Internet" Chloe said before nodding at something on the screen and then texting back an answer.

"What are you up to?" Clark asked hoping that since she was distracted that she might answer him.

"Don't worry about it" Chloe shot back before closing her phone and putting it in her pocket, she wouldn't put it above Clark to take her phone should she leave in on the table to find out what was going on. Thenan announcement came over the P.A. System.

"Happy Valentine's Day People!" A bubbly voice said which most knew belonged to the Student Counsel President Dawn Williams. Most in the room heard her voice and then continued on with what they were doing, there were a few people though who were still listening as if she had something important to say.

"This lunch period is your last chance to purchase an arrow to shoot to your love or crush via Cupid. Arrows are two dollars for your basic arrow (a carnation) or three dollars and fifty cents for an extra special arrow (a rose), so come on down to the Arrow Delivery Station to make sure that extra special someone gets an arrow." Dawn said before the P.A. system went dead and a rush of people made their way over to the "Arrow Delivery Station".

"Clark, you think I should send one to Lana?" Pete said moving his eyes over to Chloe to tell Clark that he really planned to send one to Chloe and not Lana.

"Why not?" Clark said a grin on his face that made Chloe a bit concerned over what the boys were talking about that she didn't seem to get. Right when she was about to ask her phone went off once again.

"That thing just never stops" Pete moaned before getting up and making his way over to the booth that had been set up for just this occasion. Clark watched Pete as he waited in line giving the thumbs up when the other teen would look back to make sure that he wasn't totally off his rocker by sending an arrow to Chloe.

"Sweet mother…." Chloe said using the words that Brice had spoken earlier about the computers in the news room. At those words Clark turned and eyed Chloe's phone like it was evil incarnate

"Chloe" Clark said his voice hinting that the girl better explain and fast if she wished to live until the end of the day.

"Nothing, nothing just a bit of a surprise" Chloe said before speed walking out of the cafeteria and to the bathroom.

"Chloe" Clark groaned before he was brought out of his thoughts of what Chloe was up to by Lana yet again.

"I don't see you in line, send your arrow already?" Lana said hoping that in one of her afternoon classes that she would be receiving an arrow from Clark.

"Uh" Clark said not sure how to answer since he didn't plan on sending an arrow to Lana or any other person at the school for that matter, if he could send one he would have sent it to his very best older male friend; Lex Luthor.

"Well" Lana said now tapping her foot figuring that Clark wouldn't be able to keep a secret.

"Don't worry about it" Chloe said coming back from the bathroom and the quick phone call she had made to the person who had been texting her.

"Chloe" Lana said with a sigh, knowing now she wouldn't be able to grill Clark any longer since the blonde had made it back to the table. Clark was just about to ask Chloe what was going on when Pete plunked himself down in his seat and moaned about the long line and how people were getting crazy over the arrows and how many they thought a person already had gotten; soon there after the three of them finished their lunches and got ready for the rest of the day and the craziness that seemed to be in the air due to the holiday. Once all three had gotten their books for the next few classes they made their way over to the science lab talking about silly things that they tended to do. It was just before they reached the room that Chloe 'forgot' something and had to go back to her locker and get it. Clark didn't believe her for a minute but Pete seemed to and so he went in with his other friend and took a seat in their assigned seat. Class was just about to start when a winded Chloe came rushing in before dropping her books on the desk and plunking herself on the other side of Clark where she had been assigned to sit.

"Barely made it Ms. Sullivan" the teacher said right before the bell rang to signal the beginning of class.

"Forgot something" Chloe said using the same lie she had when she rushed off to go and talk to Dawn Williams about an order of arrows she had to put in. It had taken a lot of talking, explaining and just plain bribery on her behalf to get the Student Counsel President to agree to her request. She had almost missed the girl since she had stopped at the front doors to pick up the Valentine that was to be attached to the arrows that had been delivered by a plant worker with a confused look on his face. Chloe had thanked the man and ran as fast as she could to the cafeteria just in time to see Dawn making her way over to where she stood. Five minutes later and Chloe Sullivan had achieved genius status but not before trying to make it back to class and before the bell. The next two classes went smoothly for the three and Chloe thanked all the deities there were to thank that she was not in Clark's last class of the day, that honor went to Pete and Lana.

"Catch you after school" Chloe said before making her way to _The Torch_ news room so that she could get started on the latest edition of the newspaper which was due out in the next couple of days.

"Dude, she has been acting weird since she came back from getting something from her locker" Pete said as the two of them walked towards the French IV class room which was on the other side of the building.

"I agree with you there" Clark said glad to be away from Chloe so that he could grill Pete on why he wanted to send Chloe an arrow and not Lana as he thought the other teen would have done.

"So that arrow to Chloe" Clark said looking out of the corner of his eye to see Pete duck his head and get a cheesy smile on his face.

"I thought it would be funny for her to get one from me" Pete said trying to pass off the arrow as nothing more than a joke.

"Sure, sure" Clark said poking Pete in the ribs with his elbow.

"Clark" Lana said breaking up the conversation Pete and Clark were having.

"Lana" both boys said before walking in silence the rest of the way to the classroom with Lana in step with them.

"Vous parler plus tard?" Lana said before giving a wave and making her way over to where her friends had saved her a seat as they always did.

"I swear" Pete said making a face at Lana's back which had Clark laughing.

"Pete what has gotten into you? I thought Lana was your dream girl?" Clark said knowing that he too had thought that at one point but stopped shortly after he had been rejected, yet again, by Lana when he had invited her to a had been there to offer comfort and tell him stories of his youth and how dances weren't dances but get togethers for sex; which of course had Clark wondering what would make Lex notice him in a way that would lead to them in bed together. That had pulled him up short but the more he thought about it the more he realized that Lana had been the perfect girl but since Lex's arrival his visions of his perfect mate had changed gender and took the form of Lex Luthor.

"Dude there is just something about her that just….dunno" Pete said with a shrug of his shoulders as he took a seat in an open desk. Clark nodded his head in agreement before sitting next to Pete and waited for class to start.

"Le bon après-midi et la Saint-Valentin Heureuse" the teacher said making all conversations stop so class could start. Soon after that the teacher started their lesson, which was geared towards the lover's holiday. It was fifteen minutes before the end of class that there was a knock at the door signaling that the final Cupid had arrived, or so the students hoped.

"Cupid" the teacher said escorting the Cupid to the front of the room; it was then that the class noticed that this particular Cupid had a huge quiver full of arrows, even more so than that of what a usual Cupid would have had through out the day.

"Dude!" Pete said pointing to the quiver and how it was pretty much falling off of the poorCupid's body do to the weight of it.

"You think those are going to one person?" Pete whispered listening as the Cupid called off names and delivered arrows to said student_s_.

"Dunno, guess we will find out here shortly" Clark said noticing that Lana seemed to be primping for something and he assumed it was the large batch of arrows that still remained in the Cupid's quiver.

"Lana" the Cupid said making his way over to the long dark haired girl with only two arrows in his hands.

"Oh man" Pete said now rubbing his hand together, wanting to know who the rest of the arrows were going to since it seemed they were the last thing in the Cupid's quiver.

"Clark" the Cupid said pulling out all rest of the arrows which happened to be all roses.

"Dude!" Pete said just as shocked as Clark at the amount of arrows coming his way.

"There has to be like one hundred of them there"

"Right you are Pete" the Cupid said before handing over the arrows to Clark who still sat stunned.

"What's up with these?" Pete said pointing out four different colored arrows from the rest of the group.

"Couldn't tell you man" the Cupid said before checking to make sure he had gotten all of the arrow delivered before making his way to the door.

"All I can say is my job here is done" and with those words the Cupid left the room which made little notice since it seemed that the whole class including the teacher was staring not only at Clark but the huge bouquet of arrows he had just gotten.

"Clark?" Pete asked worried when Clark had yet to move to find the Valentine that was attached to the arrows.

"Huh" Clark finally said breaking out of thoughts of how best to kill Chloe if this was her way of joking with him.

"The Valentine" Pete said pointing to the crisp white envelope that Clark had the distinct feeling he had seenbefore but not sure where.

"Oh, right" Clark said but was stopped from picking the card up by Lana.

"Oh Clark, you shouldn't have" Lana gushed as she made her way over to Clark as if Clark was going to give her the arrows he had just received.

"I didn't, these aren't for you" Clark said stunned that Lana was even thinking that he would have done something so grand and at school no less.

"What?" Lana said pulling up short and feeling a bit uneasy as she had told all of her friends that she was certain that Clark would send her at least two arrows by the end of the school day, which seemed to be ending now as the bell for the end of class rung. No one moved from their seats, all wanting to know who had sent the arrows and what Clark planned to do with so many arrows.

"These are for me" Clark said not looking at Lana but now at the bunch of arrows and the four arrows that were a different color from the rest.

"But…." Lana said before stomping over to her chair and grabbing her bag and leaving, she was the only one that left until the teacher shooed the students out of the room so that Clark could have some peace.

"Please Ms. Guairá, Clark's my best friend" Pete pleaded with the teacher hoping to get some sort of break.

"No, now go" the teacher said before closing the door with a quiet 'take your time' as she stood outside of the door guarding it.

"Lex" was the first name out of his mouth when he was certain that he was alone, for there was really only one person that would do this sort of thing and he was sure it was Lex but as for the why he didn't know.

"Right Kent, open the damn envelope and find out" Clark said to himself as he grabbed the Valentine and looked at it for any sort of clues as to if the arrows were from Lex or not.

"Open it you fool" Clark said out loud again before laughing as he broke the seal on the envelope and took out a very thick piece of paper that smelled very much like Lex. When Clark finally looked at the paper he saw Lex's very distinctive handwriting glaring up at him.

Clark,

Happy Saint Valentine's Day

I can probably guess that you are sitting in a classroom right now with your mouth hanging open and shock written all over your face. Do be a good farm boy and close your mouth.

Here Clark realized that Lex was telling the truth and snapped his mouth shut.

Now as you can see you have received quite a few 'arrows' from me. I did this for two reasons; one was to express to you just how much you really mean to me and two, well two was to piss off Lana Lang.

Here Clark laughed at Lex having two reasons for giving him all the arrows he had, but he knew that Lex was sending the arrows for his first reason if the length of the letter was anything to go by.

Now don't think that my second reason was the main reason as to why you have so many arrows, because it's not; no only I can explain why you have ninety-six red rose arrows, one white rose arrow, one yellow rose arrow, one orange rose arrow and lastly one lavender rose arrow and the reason is below with the rose color meanings.

"One hundred" Clark said shocked he has assumed that the Cupid was just pulling his leg when he agreed to Pete's statement about there being one hundred of them.

The red rose has long symbolized beauty and perfection (which you very much are the picture of beauty and perfection in my estimation and probably Ms. Lang's as well if her hanging about The Talon to see you is an indicator). A bouquet of red roses is the perfect way to express your deep feelings for someone special (and you are very special to me Clark for I don't know what would have happened if you had not saved me that day in the river).

Clark smiled, blushed and shook his head at the words that Lex had written. Lex was always one for commentary about the Smallville teen residents and life in general and it seemed that even in written form Lex still had a way with words.

White roses represent innocence and purity (which I find very attractive in you and know for a fact to be true, but not for long if I have my way) and are traditionally associated with marriages and new beginnings (which I hope to have with you in the near future).

Clark's mouth hung open at what Lex was implying with his choice of words and arrow rose color, for Clark had always assumed that Lex didn't know about his virginity status as well as his want for marriage to the older man. The only person that knew of his want for marriage to Lex was his mother and he highly doubted that his mother would tell Lex of his crush/love for him and well as for the virginity he knew only one person who would spill those beans and that was Chloe Sullivan.

"You are so going to get it Sullivan" Clark said before continuing to read the rest of the rose color lesson before doing anything.

The bright, sunny color of yellow roses evokes a feeling of warmth and happiness (which I feel every time I am with you and wonder if you have some sort of happiness juice you slip into my drinks). The warm feelings associated with the yellow rose are often akin to those shared with a true friend (and you are very much a true friend to me Clark, one of the only that I have had and that is saying something for a twenty-three year old man to have had only one true friend in his whole life but I wouldn't want it any other way).

By this time Clark had tears in his eyes and couldn't wait to see Lex to kiss the other man silly for what he had done to finally express his love, happiness, true friendship and new beginnings that were soon to come to the pair. Clark wiped away a stray tear and continued on with the letter hoping that Lex would end the letter soon for he wanted to make sure to read every word written on the page before breaking into the castle or plant to sweep Lex off his feet and have him make love to him.

With their blazing energy (which you Clark seem to have plenty of, which is a good thing for being my significant other as I tend to get….well you know), orange roses are the embodiment of desire and enthusiasm (and I must confess that I have plenty of desire and enthusiasm when you are over at the castle or even when meeting with you at your house or The Talon). Orange roses often symbolize passion and excitement (which I have plenty of when dealing with you and have trouble hiding while in your presence) and are an expression of fervent romance (ravish….fervent, I think they are close enough that you understand what I am thinking).

Here Clark blushed bright red and laughed loud enough that the teacher heard it and made her open the door to check on him.

"Everything going okay?"

"Yeah, sorry if I …." Clark said before making to stand up and leave.

"No, no take your time. I only wished my husband would do something like that for me" the teacher said before closing the door with one last longing look at Clark's arrows. Once the door was closed Clark turned back to the letterto finish it off.

And finally…. Yes there is a finally now Clark

"You say that but you aren't the one reading this" Clark said to the empty classroom like Lex was standing next to him.

The unique beauty of the lavender (my favorite color as you well know and pisses my father off to no end) rose has captured many hearts (one of which I hope is yours) and imaginations. With their fantastical appearance (bald head fantastical enough for you?), lavender roses are a perfect symbol of enchantment (for which I am certain Ms. Lang thought she had with you but sadly came up short, I on the other hand have no worries about your enchantment to me; I do after all have a bald head and am worth billions something anyone would want). The lavender rose is also traditionally used to express feelings of love at first sight (and it was love at first sight and breath for me at the edge of the river bank over four years ago).

Here Clark finally gave into the urge to cry and let his tears run unchecked down his face.

"Oh Lex" Clark said before reading the love letter again and noticing there was something he missed his first time through.

And so Clark on this Saint Valentine's Day, I wait for your decision on my declaration. I will be waiting outside of the school for you and your decision; if you don't accept my love then please do just come out of the school with the yellow rose and I won't mention my feelings for you ever again for I couldn't stand to not have you in my life in some way or another.

The choice is yours and yours alone…..

Lex

"Lex as if I would ever turn you down" Clark said before packing up his bag and then taking all one hundred arrow roses with him to the door of the class room.

"Clark" the teacher said when Clark opened the door and walked out with a sunny smile on his face.

"Things go okay?"

"Great actually" Clark said before deciding to scoot off before the teacher sighed _again_ at his beautiful flowers for he wanted every last one of them to show Lex how much he loved the man. Clark made his way to his locker glad that most of the students had cleared out, trying to make it home so that they could get ready for the dance that was to happen later that night in celebration of the holiday. Clark didn't plan on making it even if he did buy a ticket for he had plans for Lex now and they didn't include a high school gym decorated in paper hearts in pink, red and white but that of a very large bed and both of them very naked. It was as Clark rounded the last corner that he saw Lana waiting for him at his locker.

"Can't I get a break?" Clark sighed to himself before taking a deep breath and making his way to his locker to put awaythe books that he didn't need that weekend and to gethis coat for the cold winter weather that was still hanging around town. As Clark got closer to his locker he could see Lana gearing up for a tears and screaming fest that she was known for when not getting her way.

"Clark how could you do that to me? I looked like a complete fool in front of my friends" Lana said before looking to the bouquet that Clark still held but with a very much missing lavender envelope.

"Lana these aren't for you" Clark said confused on what Lana was talking about since the last time he checked Lana was very much going out with Luke Cassidy and couldn't be bothered with even saying hello to him half of the time, even if they were only just friends.

"Yes they are" Lana said still thinking that Clark would have changed his tune once they were out of the eyes of most of the senior class.

"No they're not, now excuse me" Clark said before pushing Lana a little so that he could get to his locker. He didn't want to spend any more time near Lana than necessary since it seemed that she had gotten it into her head that Clark was to be her next boyfriend for some unknown reason_._

"Clark come on, I'm giving you the chance you have always wanted" Lana said a tone of anger in her voice for Clark dismissing her as he was.

"Well then I'm going to pass, I have a much better offer" Clark said before gathering his books and coat and making his way to the front doors of the school with Lana hot on his heels.

"Give those to me" Lana said making some of the students that had stayed after watch the scene in shock.

"What?" Clark said putting the flowers out of Lana's reach wondering if she had lost her mind if she thought he was going to willing give up his flowers to appease her.

"Give them here, I want them, I deserve them" Lana said now putting her hands on her hips and looking like her aunt Nell did when angry, which seemed to be happening a lot these days for some reason.

"No" Clark said before continuing around heron his way towards the front doors. Clark was stopped by someone calling his name.

"Clark" a guy still dressed in a Cupid costume said which made Clark wonder what was going on. He had after all gotten one hundred 'arrows' were there more that he was supposed to get?

"Forgot" the guy said before handing Clark another small bouquet of arrows, most of them carnations but they were 'arrows' none the less. Clark looked at the cards that hung from the flower stems and noticed that one was the handwriting of Lana, so this was why she was in such a state. She had sent him an arrow and he had not sent one to her as she thought that he would. The rest of the flowers were from people that he had handed out arrows to earlier that day.

Clark quickly made his way outside of school and it was once he was outside that he saw Lex leaning against what one would say was a brandy red wine colored Bentley Continental GT. Lana came speeding out of the school in only her pinksweater and saw Lex there waiting for whom she assumed was either herself or Clark.

"Lex" Lana said waving to Lex with a big smile on her face. Lex only tipped his head in greeting before he continued to watch as Clark walked towards him with his huge bouquet of 'arrow' roses and carnations cradled to his chest.

"I see you got them then?" Lex said a small smile making its way to his face, glad to see that Clark still held all of the flowers he had sent to the teen.

"Yes I did…" Clark started to say only to stop as Lana was now joining them.

"Lex did you see the all the arrows that Clark sent me?" Lana said trying to make a grab for the flowers in question which only made Lex raise an eyebrow at Clark in a silent question.

"They aren't yours for the last time" Clark said now fully frustrated with the girl and her trying to take his flowers that Lex had sent him.

"Clark don't be silly" Lana said hoping that since Lex was there Clark would have done the right thing and given her the flowers, it seemed that her plan hadn't worked though.

"Ms. Lang it seems that Clark has no desire to give you these 'arrows' so why don't you just leave it at that?" Lex said interested in why the girl was so interested in Clark's flowers.

"They're mine!" Lana said before she started ranting as Clark was once again holding the flowers out of her reach and it looked as if Lex wasn't going to help herunless there was a reallygood reason to.

"I'm the one that's supposed to get the most arrows their senior year, I have every other year! I'm the one that chooses not the other way around. Clark was supposed to send _me_ arrows not me sending him arrows and then to be _overshadowed_ by those…those things it's just scandalous" Lana said glaring at Clark and the flowers before tossing her long hair over her shoulder to signal that she was done ranting.

"Well it seems Ms. Lang that this is not the case" Lex said with an air of dismissal in his voice and if it was any one else but Lex, Lana would have stayed but she had been on the bad end of Lex's tempter before and had no desire to see it happen again anytime soon.

"But…but" Lana said to the pair with a look on her face that said she was about to cry.

"Ms. Lang"

"Lana, Lex I told you to call me Lana" the girl said before sniffing and wiping at her eyes as if that was going to slow her tears from coming.

"I will take that under consideration" Lex said before turning to Clark and looking the taller man in the eyes with something that Clark had only dreamed about; love.

"Well….Clark you can consider my offer to go with you to the dance tonight null and void" Lana said before turning around and making her way back into the school so that she could gather her things before heading home to prepare for the dance later that night. As Lana walked towards the front doors of the school she continued to look back hoping that Clark would call her back and give her the flowers and tell her it was all just a big misunderstanding. Once she was far enough away Lex spoke while still watching her from the corner of his eyes.

"Dance?"

"Yeah, it's the Valentine's Day Dance and since it is Friday they decided to have it tonight instead of on Saturday like they usually do." Clark said touching the flowers and looking at Lex every few second before blushing and going back to looking at the flowers.

"Was Ms. Lang your 'date'?" Lex asked his voice telling Clark how he really felt about the thought of Lana going with Clark to the dance.

"No, she told me one day that I was taking her to the dance and when I said no she just blew me off like she did just now. I think in her little world she had decided that I worthy of going out with her but I don't want that, haven't wanted that for a really, really long time." Clark said before he noticed that Lana was now standing on the porch of the school with her hands on her hips waiting for what he assumed was for him to be running to her.

"Will she come back?" Lex asked wanting to know if he would be able to have a conversation with Clark that wouldn't involve Lana cutting in.

"No, you are here and she hates having to deal with you when I am around since I tend to listen and want to be near you more than her" Clark said his blush firmly on his cheeks at the words he just spoke.

"Hmmm" Lex said in a noncommittal tone showing Clark just how much he likeddealing with Lana himself.

"Lex, I know you are probably busy but doyouwanttogowithmetothedance?" Clark rushed out hoping that Lex would be able to tell what he had just said.

"What?" Lex said a smile on his face because of the way that Clark was acting.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Clark said hoping that Lex would say yes for some reason, he knew that if he took Lex to the dance that there would be rumors about him and Lex by Monday at school but at this point in time he didn't care.

"Are you sure about that Clark?"

"Yeah, I don't care what people say about us, it isn't as if I haven't heard it already for years anyways" Clark said now admitting to Lex that some of the students at school had been giving him a hard time about his friendship with Lex. Most in the town couldn't quite understand why Lex Luthor, billionaire and son to Lionel Luthor, would want to spend time or even be friends with Clark and his poor farming family. At the admission that people were_ s_aying less than nice things about their friendship Lex's eyes got a hard edge to them.

"What do you mean, heard it all before?"

"Uhh…it's okay Lex really"

"Clark. Answer. The question." Lex said his Luthor mask firmly in place.

"Well some of the people here at school and in town think that there is more to our friendship than just being friends. I have been told on multiple occasions that I wasn't any more to you than a 'boy toy' and that once you found yourself a proper wife you would drop me like the farm hick that I am" Clark said reciting what some of the town's people and high school students had told him when he and Lex would have a really bad fight leaving the both of them in bad moods until they would make up again_._

"I'll kill them all" Lex said his tone hinting at how angry he really was at the words that people had the nerve to speak to Clark.

"They're not worth the jail time Lex" Clark said inching closer to Lex while trying to make it look like he was trying to find warmth anyway he could and not reaching out and grabbing one of Lex's hands to hold onto.

"Clark"

"No, so you didn't answer my question. Go to the dance with me?" Clark said hopeful that Lex wouldn't turn him down, in all his time in high school he had been unable to go to a dance with a date. Lex tilted his head and then gave Clark's hand a squeeze before answering.

"Yes, I will accompany you to the dance"

"Always so proper, a nice yeah or yes would have been fine but not you" Clark said a laugh in his voice and mirth twinkling in his eyes.

"It's the upbringing" Lex said before smiling full out at the thought of going to the dance with Clark and not having to worry about what scandal might come of it as Clark was now of age.

"So you say, so you say" Clark said still not letting go of Lex's hand because of how right it felt.

"We better get you home so your parents will allow you to go to the dance" Lex said already thinking of the words of warning that Jonathan Kent would give him about taking his son to a dance.

"Right" Clark said before breaking contact and moving over towards the passenger side of the car.

"A Bentley?" Clark asked shocked that Lex would have something so mundane for a car today.

"Is there a problem with a Bentley?" Lex asked already knowing what Clark was thinking, he and the rest of the town were used to seeing him in the flashy exotic sports cars that he had a fleet ofat the castle, but in truth he much preferred the normal cars that the super rich would buy, those being the Aston Martin, Bentley and lately the Maserati.

"Hey heck no" Clark said eyeing the car and wishing that he could afford to drive something like this at Lex's age.

"You know I only have the 'flashy sports cars' to piss my father off" Lex said before unlocking the doors and sliding into the driver's seat.

"Of course, I just didn't know you actually owned a Bentley, I mean I've been in the Aston Martin but a Bentley is just…wow" Clark said having only seen the car in magazines and at some of Lex's high society functions that Lex dragged him to when Lex was pressed into going by his father.

"Wow" Lex said before laughing at Clark and his choice of words on what a Bentley meant to him.

"Hey what else should I say?" Clark said before throwing his bag in the back of the car and then taking in the car and what it looked like from the inside.

"Does it have the Clark Kent seal of approval?"

"Sure does" Clark said before Lex started up the car and then put in reverse but not before noticing that Lana stillstood on the porch of the school with her mouth hanging open at being left behind by Clark. Lex said nothing since it seemed that Clark was still investigating the car and all the options it had.

"Are the seats heated" Clark said moving his body in the seat which had Lex groaning out at the move. This caught Clark's attention and so he moved in his seat again to see if Lex would groan again and groan he did.

"Too much" Lex said before pulling the car off the road that took you to the Kent Farm. Once the car was stopped and put in park Lex grab Clark by the shirt and drew him into a kiss, something he had wanted to do since the teen walked out of school with a huge smile on his face and the bouquet of roses cradled to his chest. When the need for air became the main thought on both their minds they pulled apart.

"Lex" Clark whispered before kissing Lex on the lips lightly which seemed to calm the other man down.

"Yes the seats are heated and I so want to be the seat you are sitting in right now" Lex said looking into Clark's eyes with their foreheads touching, it made him a bit cross-eyed but at the moment he didn't care.

"I think that can be arranged" Clark said kissing Lex again. He felt like he could take on the world and win with the feelings that were coursing through his body with being able to kiss Lex and have that kiss returned with just as much passion.

"Are you really trying to make me take you here and now?"

"Maybe"

"Clark" Lex groaned before kissing Clark one last time and then pulling back so that he could drive Clark the rest of the way to the farm. Clark knew that he had better stop or their first time would be like in the older movies and be in the backseatof the car, although unlike the movies the back of a Bentley had a much higher standard than just some random old car.

"Fine, fine but this isn't over"

"I would hope not" Lex said before putting the car in drive and pulling back onto the road and then making the slow trek to drop Clark off. It was just as they neared the entrance to the farm that a green Jeep Wrangler sped its way towards them from the other direction.

"Is that Ms. Lang?" Lex asked knowing that he had seen the Jeep somewhere before but not sure where.

"Yeah and she doesn't look happy" Clark said before reaching for Lex's right hand to hold onto, he knew that there was going to be a fight and he wanted some sort of comfort from Lex before things got ugly at the house. The two vehicles made their way up the drive and were greeted by both Jonathan and Martha.

"Clark, Lex" Martha said before noticing that Lana had gotten out of her Jeep.

"Lana what a surprise to see you here" Jonathan said not sure what was going on but if the closeness between Clark and Lex was an indicator than it seemed that maybe their friendship had moved past that and into something more.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent" Lana said before making her way to the porch where the two adults stood watching the scene between the three others play out.

"Why don't you all come in from out of the cold?" Martha said before turning around and then making her way to the kitchen to make some hot cocoa for the three.

"Sounds great" Lana said cheerfully like she did this everyday. Clark only nodded his head and followed behind with Lex hot on his heels. Once all three were inside Jonathan made his way into the house and to the kitchen where his wife was pouring out three mugs of hot cocoa.

"Mom can you put these in some water for me?" Clark said before handing over the large bouquet of roses and carnations to Martha after her nod that she would.

"Clark, can you help me out in the barn for a couple of minutes?" Jonathan said knowing for some reason that Martha needed to take care of the battle that looked to be brewing between Lex and Lana.

"Sure thing" Clark said before eyeing Lex and mouthing to him 'later' and receiving a nod in response. Clark and Jonathan left after that leaving Martha to eye Lana and wonder what the girl was up to because she had seen the glint in her eyes when she made her way into the kitchen.

"So how are youboth on this Valentine's Day?" Martha said before turning around and going off in search of a vase that would fit all of the roses that Clark had given to her to put in water.

"That's why I'm here Mrs. Kent" Lana said before turning to Lex and glaring at him while she spoke her next words.

"Clark seemsto have changed his mind about us and I think Lex has something to do with it" Lana said putting on her hurt face just in case Martha turned back around.

"I must say I'm confused on how Lex can be a problem when last I heard you were quite happy with Luke Cassidy" Martha said now trying to fish out a vase from over the refrigerator that had her on her toes trying to reach. Lex noticed the move and got up to help her reach the vase, once both were up Lana got angry for it seemed that no one was paying any more attention to her.

"Thank you Lex, now what were you saying Lana?" Martha said trying to make sure that she didn't miss any of the story that Lana seemed to be weaving here today.

"Oh we broke up, it just wasn't meant to be you know? He was always too busy for me and I shouldn't be second to sports or hanging outwith the guys, ya' know?"

"Understandable" Martha said before she turned around still looking for another vase, since it seemed that the one vase wasn't going to be enough.

"Lex can you be a dear and go to the laundry room and get anothervase from in there for me, please? There's some of the shelf over the dryer."

"Of course Martha" Lex said before making his way into the laundry room which would give him a chance to watch Clark from the back door windowworking out in the barn with his father.

"Now Lana what seems to be the problem?" Martha asked since it seemed that Lana had a bone to pick and was willing to bring Clark's parents into the mix if she thought she was going to get her way.

"Well today at school we got our arrows and did you know that Clark didn't send me any?"

"No, I didn't"

"Well he didn't and to make it even worse I sent him an arrow"

"Ah"

"Then we get our final batch of arrows this afternoon and Clark receives this huge bouquet of arrows and he says that they aren't for me, they just have to be though" Lana said still trying to figure out what was going on.

"How do you figure that a very large bouquet of arrows that Clark received is for you?"

"Well I figured that he would finally get up enough guts and ask me out personally with a bouquet of arrows in his hands" Lana said with a sigh at how romantic she had thought up about how Clark would ask her out.

"Not the case though?" Martha said looking at Lana and then seeing that Lex had a vase in his hands but was standing near the back door watching Clark out in the barn she assumed.

"No, not at all and he even made a complete fool out of me when I told him that he didn't need to really even ask me out just to give me the arrows and the card attached. He denied that the bouquet of arrows was for me and that _he_ had gotten them" Lana said not realizing that she was speaking with Clark's mother and she had best spin in to where Clark didn't look like he was doing the right thing.

"It's partly Lex's fault too you know; if he hadn't been waiting for Clark when school got out then I would have had time to explain to Clark that he need not be embarrassed about sending the arrows to himself so that he could ask me out with them in his hands."

"Lana did you ever think that maybe someone did send these arrows to Clark? I mean you did just say that you sent Clark some arrows yourself what makes this any different?"

"Martha…"

"It's Mrs. Kent, Lana" Martha said eyeing the girl and not liking what she thought the girl was going to say.

"That's different about the arrows; I mean every one knows that Clark and I are meant to be together"

"Since when Lana_?_ What changed your mind?" Martha said a hard edge to her voice that Lana didn't seemnotice since she was off in Lana La-la Land.

"Oh it's always been like that, I was just making sure that Clark really was meant for me you know? It's hard in such a small town to know if your soul mate is here or somewhere else but I just _know_ for a fact that Clark and I are meant to be and now, now he wants to change things"

"Well have you ever thought that maybe Clark got tired of waiting for you to discover he was the one and moved on?"

"He couldn't have I made sure that every available girl in this town knew to stay away from him, he was mine to decide when I wanted to be with him"

"What did you just say?" Lex said cutting Martha off because of the look of fury on her face at Lana's words.

"Lex you're back" Lana said a bit worried that maybe Lex had heard all of what she had said; she had been so busy trying for sympathy points from Martha that she forgot that Lex was even there.

"I wasn't that far away, now what did you just say for I thought you said that you told every single and maybe even not so single girl in this town to stay away from Clark because you had a _claim_ on him" Lex said his Luthor mask slipping into place as he placed the vase carefullyon the counter so that Martha could busy her hands and let Lex take care of Lana.

"So what if I did? What are you going to do about it?"

"Ms. Lang, you really are trying my patience today"

"What. Ever" Lana said before throwing her hair over her shoulder as if she was better than Lex for some reason.

"You, Ms. Lang should probably leave before I am forced to say something that you really, really won't like to hear"

"You can't tell me to leave"

"No but I can" Martha said before pointing towards the front door with anger clearly showing on her face.

"Martha…"

"It's Mrs. Kent to you Lana"

"But…but Lex calls you that!"

"Because Lex not only asked for permission but he is also my son's best friend and I refuse to be so formal with someone that means that much to my son"

"But….but I'm going to be his wife in a few years!"

"No. You. Are. Not" Clark said from the back door with snow on his boots and a dirt smudge on his face.

"Clark!" Lana said before getting up and running towards Clark but stopping short when she noticed the smell that was coming off of Clark.

"You smell"

"Yeah, that is what happens when you work in the stalls"

"Go wash up so I can greet you properly"

"No" Clark said banging his boots on the mat just inside of the door and then bending down to untie his boots.

"Clark" Lana said as if he were a small child.

"Just go Lana" Clark said before stepping out of his boots and then making his way over to his mother for themug of hot cocoa she was holding out to him.

"Dad should be right in" Clark said before hugging his mom and then standing near the two vases now_ s_tuffed with his roses and a few carnations.

"Clark" Lex said noticing the dirt smudge on his face.

"Hey Lex" Clark said a bright sunny smile on his face at seeing Lex so soon, he had missed Lex while out in the barn but he knew his father had a reason for it and it seemed that he was right. He was glad Lex hadn't left while he was in the barn.

"Here" Lex said licking his thumb, which sent all sort of arousal quiveringdown Clark's spine, and began to wipe off the dirt that was smudged on Clark's cheek.

"Thanks" Clark whispered his eyes dilated withpassion and his voice matching it as well.

"No problem" Lex said before stepping back and off to the side next to Clark to show Lana that he didn't mind the smell that was coming off of Clark. He himself had on many occasions wondered if there was a way to bottle the smell of Clark Kent so that he could sprinkle it on everything that his body would touch. Lana was just about to speak when Jonathan came crashing in through the backdoor.

"I swear it gets colder and colder every year" Jonathan said before stomping off the snow on his boots and taking them off the same as Clark had.

"Lana, Lex" Jonathan said looking at his wife and seeing a look he hadn't seen for many, many years and that was one of fury with a bit of being livid to the point of not speaking.

"Everything all right?" Jonathan asked knowing that it would wake his wife out of her anger and get her moving again.

"No" Lana said thinking she was answering for everyone right up until she came to smell Jonathan Kent.

"You smell too"

"Yeah" Jonathan said looking at the girl as if she had lost her mind. They did after all live on afarm, not all of the residents of Smallville were so lucky to live in their childhood home and not have towork the farm that lay behind it.

"Jonathan can I speak with you in the living room for a moment" Martha said before handing him a mug of hot cocoa and making her way to the living room not waiting for a response. This now left Lana, Lex and Clark in the kitchen and it didn't take long for Lana to start in on Clark.

"If you think…"

"Shut up" Clark said not wanting to hear Lana's mouth at the present moment since it seemed that Lex had somehow managed to work his hand into the back pocket of Clark's jeans without him noticing him doing it and Clark was quite happy to feel Lex's hand on his ass and he really didn't need to hear Lana's shrill voice anymore.

"What?"

"Shut up and leave, you have made it more than clear how you feel about me and what your intentions are so why don't you just leave." Clark said fed up with Lana and her story about how they were meant to be. She was too late and for that Clark was glad because he wasn't really sure what he would have done if he had been still 'in love' with her.

"Clark you don't understand"

"No I think that I do" Clark said trying to swallow the moan that wanted to break free since Lex had taken it upon himself to move his thumb in a circular motion on his ass while pinching every now and again.

"But…but" Lana said which had Lex laughing because of where his hand was currently placed. It was then that Lana got tears in her eyes and ran past Martha and Jonathan on her way out of the house. Once the door slammed shut Martha and Jonathan made their way into the kitchen to find Lex and Clark in a heated kiss that seemed to have blocked out the rest of the world. A cough from Jonathan had both boys breaking the kiss and looking over to the two adults with happy yet guilty looks on their faces.

"I assume this means that the roses sitting there are from you?" Martha said pointing to the two vases.

"That would be correct" Lex said turning just so that he still had a hold on Clark but could speak to the two Kent parents face-to-face.

"Glad to know" Martha said before going over and hugging the both of them and then moving over to the oven to start dinner. Jonathan just watched the pair before saying something that Lex had never thought he would ever hear from Jonathan Kent's mouth.

"Take care of my son"

"I will, have no doubt about that" Lex said before hugging Clark, happy to finally have the approval of Jonathan Kent. He always worked so hard for the man's approval but always fell short due to one reason or another but now, now he had the man's approval and he didn't ever plan to mess that up.

"Now you two shoo, I have to get dinner ready and oh! Clark, didn't you plan on going to the dance tonight?"

"Yeah" Clark said wondering what his mom was planning.

"I'm going to guess that Lex is your date"

"Yeah" Clark said blushing because of the words his mother had just spoken.

"Good, good why don't you spend the night at the castle that way your father and I can have some alone time …."

"Stop! I don't want to hear it! La-la-la-la" Clark said with his fingers in his ears not wanting to hear that his parents wanted some alone time for sex. That was just something you didn't tell your child unless you wanted to send them to therapy for years to come. Lex laughed before nodding his head while thanking the two Kent parents.

"Okay Clark you can come out and play" Lex said with a laugh as he took out one of Clark's fingers from his ear.

"Are you sure it's safe" Clark asked eyeing his parents and then Lex.

"Yes, now I have to leave to get ready for the dance but I will be back for dinner and to pick you up" Lex said before kissing Clark in front of his parents, not at all worried about what either Kent would do to him for that, once both of them began to feel the need for more they broke again panting.

"As if I wanted to see that" Jonathan said jokingly before kissing his wife making Clark run from the room with Lex behind him laughing.

"Only giving as good as I saw" Jonathan shouted once the two Kent adults broke apart.

"I'm so going to be in therapy for that" Clark said with a smile on his face happy to finally be with Lex in a more than friendship manner.

"Well I will come with you then" Lex said before kissing Clark and saying good-bye. Clark watched as the Bentley backed out of the driveway and drove until he couldn't see it.

"Happy" Martha asked her son, she hadn't seen Clark his happy since he had admitted to her that he was in love with Lex.

"Yeah" Clark said with a sigh and hugging his mom. He had been worried that his parents were only being supportive of his love for Lex because they knew that it was just a phase but seeing the love and happiness in his parents eyes just a bit ago he knew that they really did support his feelings for Lex.

"I'm glad to see you two together, I was about to slap the both of you if something didn't happen soon. Who should I thank for this?" Martha said knowing both boys well enough to know that there was a third party involved and that it had to be someone that knew about Lex's feelings as well as Clark's.

"Chloe" Clark groaned out forgetting all about the blonde until his mother said something about it.

"Uh oh" Martha said with a smile on her face knowing that her son was in for some major ribbing from the blonde.

"Mom can you make five dozen Danish Wedding cookies?" Clark said already knowing that the cookies would stop Chloe from any sort of bribery she may try to use when the need suited her.

"What? Why five?"

"Chloe wants five dozen Danish Wedding cookies, as to the why don't have the foggiest on that."

"Sure thing, would you like me to have them ready for school Monday?"

"Yeah that would be great" Clark said before kissing his mom and then going up stairs to clean up and get ready for the dance and his night at the castle with Lex. Once Clark was in his room with the door closed he spoke:

"I don't know if I should kill you or kiss you Chloe Sullivan" when no response came Clark went about packing for his night with Lex hoping that Lex wouldn't put him in a guest bedroom trying to be the ever gentlemen and not pushing Clark to sleep with him.

"Clark phone!" Jonathan yelled up to his son.

"Okay" Clark said picking up the phone in the hallway and making his way back into his room.

"Hello" Clark said wondering if it was Lex.

"Dude!" Was the reply that he received in answer to his 'hello.'

"Pete, how are you doing?" Clark said with a laugh.

"Awesome, better than awesome…Chloe agreed to go with me to the dance!"

"Wow" Clark said now sitting in the chair at his desk near the window.

"I know, I mean I was just sort of messing with her about it and she finally said that if I wanted to take her, to just ask for Pete's Sake (pun intended) and so I did man and she said yes." Pete said which had Clark laughing for he knew that the other teen was dancing around his room in probably what was just his underwear.

"I would say good job but since Chloe was the one that told you to ask I'mgoing to have to say good job Chloe" Clark said knowing that Pete would pitch a fit about that.

"Hey now! I asked in the end"

"Yeah only after she said to"

"No fair!"

"Sorry"

"So who will be on the arm of Clark Kent at the dance, you're still going aren't you?"

"Oh yeah, I'm going"

"Clark, ma'n come on!"

"No telling, you'll have to find out just like the rest of the school."

"But I'm your best friend"

"Still"

"I'll sick Chloe on you"

"She probably already knows, it's Chloe after all"

"Crap, this sucks" Pete said with a pout in his voice.

"Are you pouting?"

"No" Pete said like he was a little kid.

"Oooookay, I believe you there" Clark said with a smile on his face.

"Just for that I'mgoing to not tell you about the drama that has been going on in town"

"What?"

"Nope, gotta go mom is calling for me" Pete said before hanging up the phone making sure that he got Clark's interest peeked.

"Ah well" Clark said before putting the phone on the desk and then looking in his closet for the suit that he usually wore when he went to events with Lex. Once Clark was packed and had his suit ready to go he made his way back down the hall to take a shower. With the door firmly closed and locked Clark turned on the water and stripped naked, showing off his semi-erect manhood.

"Lex" Clark said stroking his cock just a bit while the water heated up. He had been hard since he had read the love letter from Lex and now that he had some alone time he fully planned to release some pent-up arousal that Lex always invoked in him. A half an hour later had Clark in his room fiddling with the bow tie that went with the suit; he always did have and issue with tying them.

"Clark, Lex is here" Martha yelled up to her son before Lex made it to the door. She had the camera ready to go and she fully planned on taking as many photos as she could before the pair left for the night.

"'k mom be right down" Clark said still messing with the tie before giving up and putting it in his pocket so that Lex could tie it like he usually did for Clark.

"Lex you look very handsome_"_ Martha said while snapping pictures of Lex with Jonathan standing next to him.

"Dad, mom" Clark said as he made his way down the stairs of the house to the living room where his mother stood snapping photos of both his father and Lex.

"Clark" Lex said amazed that Clark looked so gorgeous_,_ he had seen Clark dressed up on more than one occasion but this, this was different and the way that Clark looked took his breath away.

"Hey Lex" Clark said nervous for some reason now that Lex was here to take him to the dance.

"Stand together" Martha said breaking the silence that had settled between the two by her words. Clark and Lex moved together before Martha and soon Martha was snapping photo after photo with her camera.

"Martha" Jonathan said five minutes later after it felt like Martha wasn't going to stop anytime soon without some sort of help.

"Fine, fine" Martha said before snapping one last photo and then going into the kitchen to make sure that the dinner had not burned.

"I swear" Jonathan said before following her into the kitchen to give the two some time alone. When Clark and Lex were alone they moved closer to each other with Lex leaning in for a kiss.

"Missed you" Clark said once they broke apart, the smile that came from Lex at his words had him more than happy to say them again.

"Come on or your father will eat all of the food" was Lex's response to Clark's words.

"There you two are" Martha said setting the last dish on the table in the dinning room. Clark and Lex sat next to each other with Martha and Jonathan sitting on the opposite side of the table. Dinner was a good but short affair since it seemed that the Kent parents were all too eager to get Clark out of the house for the night. In thirty minutes flat Clark and Lex were getting into Lex's Bentley and were making their way towards the high school.

"Pete asked Chloe to the dance" Clark said to break the silence in the car.

"Really now?"

"Yeah, it was more of an; if you are going to ask then ask on Chloe's part but Pete asked none the less" Clark said laughing at the look that Lex had on his face.

"That girl"

"Is. Chloe" Clark finished for Lex since he too had no idea how Chloe did what she did and knew what she knew. Lex then turned on the stereo system and out of the speakers came music that Clark had never heard.

"Lex"

"It's a fairly new artist, I like it" Lex said now tapping the steering wheel the music that was coming from the speaker system.

"Who is it?"

"Thicke"

"That name sounds familiar" Clark said trying to remember where he had heard the name before.

"It should since onhis latest CD he decided to go with his full name of Robin Thicke" Lex said still tapping the steering wheel to the music.

"But…but this music doesn't sound like his style" Clark said realizing that the voice was the same voice on the song that every one had been playing that Valentine's Day; Lost Without U.

"That would be true but I like this CD better than the latest one" Lex said now shaking his head to the music. It was a sight to be seen since you rarely saw Lex dancing to any sort of music unless Clark begged and only then did Lex dance and it always left Clark needing to use the bathroom afterwards to relieve the arousal watching Lex dance aroused in him.

"I like it" Clark said after he heard the song and then the next one came on.

"Glad you approve" Lex said looking over to Clark and then tapping the steering wheel to the new song which was the beginning of the CD again.

"Oh this song is on the new CD" Clark said knowing the music right away.

"Really" Lex said surprised, he had only heard the one song and decided not to buy the latest CD since he didn't think it would measure up to the CD he owned.

"Yeah but a rapper is on it, Pete would know for sure who" Clark said not remembering who it was that appeared on the song but knowing it was the same song. It was just as the song ended that Lex pulled into the almost full parking lot of the school. Students dressed in formal wear would stop and stare as the Bentley drove around looking for a parking spot.

"Lex" Clark said a smirk on his face at all of the people stopping and staring as Lex drove around the parking lot.

"Hmmm" Lex said deep in his fight for a parking spot.

"I think we may have a problem"

"What"

"You are the only person I know in this town with a Bentley" Clark said knowing that Lex would figure the rest out.

"Are you okay with that" Lex said after turning down the music a bit to hear what Clark had to say.

"Fine, I didn't think people would notice the car since I don't" at a look from Lex Clark amended himself.

"Much" at Lex's nod Clark then began to also look for a parking spot while laughing at the looks that Lex's car was getting. Most knew that Lex Luthor was at the dance but with who was a mystery as the windows were tinted so they couldn't see in the car.

"There" Clark said pointing to a spot that had somehow become free near the entrance to the gym. Lex pulled the car into the spot and watched as some of the students stood in the snow waiting for Lex and his date to get out of the car.

"This should be fun" Lex said to Clark who had a smile on his face at the reaction he knew they were going to get once they got out of the car.

"Come on" Clark said opening the door and getting out with Lex doing the same at the same time, this had most of the students shocked.

"Ten bucks says that Lana told her friends that either I would be driving one of your cars to the dance with her or that you were taking her"

"I don't want money for that bet" Lex whispered to Clark as they passeda group of girls that seemed to be exchanging money over a bet they had made over something.

"Then what do you want?"

"You, but more specifically you in my bed screaming my name as I pound into you" Lex said waiting for the squawk that was going to come from Clark.

"Deal" Clark said not at all apposed to the idea, this madeLex stop walking in shock and turn to look atClark.

"Are you sure"

"Very sure" Clark said with a seductive purr to his voice that had Lex hard and wanting to take the other man right then and there.

"Don't tempt me too much or we won't make it to the dance at all" Lex said his voice like liquid silk to Clark's ears.

"Promises, promises" Clark said before digging in his jacket for the ticket that he had bought for the dance. Lex laughed at Clark's words, glad to finally be able to be with Clark in such a way that their sexual word games now meant more than just a game to get the other to fold first.

"Clark?" Pete said shocked that Clark was standing next to Lex as if he was Clark's date.

"Pete, Chloe" Clark said a smile on his face to show that he was quite fine with Lex standing next to him looking like his date.

"I soooooo rock!" Chloe said dancing around in her bright poppy red dress with a long black coat over it.

"Dude" Pete said looking between Clark and Lex and coming to the conclusion that; yes Lex was here as Clark's date and that yes Clark was quite fine with it and one more yes that Chloe knew about it.

"That just ain't fair" Pete said before pouting making Chloe and Clark laugh at him.

"So how did you manage it?" Pete said after a moment, for he knew that Clark would have never went after Lex unless there was some major help from the blonde dressed in bright poppy rednext to him.

"A reporter never tells" Chloe said before shivering a bit and then making a bee line to the gym doors to be let in. Pete, Clark and Lex followed right behind the girl all shaking their heads at the way she was acting. Moments later all four were let in after Clark explained that yes Lex was here as his date and that yes, he really was telling the truth and that no he was not waiting for Lana Lang to come and meet him. The blaring music made Chloe dance her way over to the coat check room with a smile on her face and Pete laughing at her as she 'slid' on over to the line.

"Is she always so" Lex said not quite used to the bubbly insanity that was Chloe Sullivan even after four years of dealing with her.

"Yeah and even more so now what with whateverit was that she did to get you to send me all those arrows" Clark said now fishing for what had made Lex finally pursue him.

"One word, Cupid" Lex said knowing that Clark would figure out the rest.

"Oh man I'm going to kill her" Clark said already worried over what picture it was that she sent to Lex.

"Here take a look" Lex said pulling out his cell phone and opening it to show that the background was Clark dressed in the Cupid uniform looking quite good, he was kind of amazed just how good he did look in the picture as he had felt like a total idiot in the costume.

"I guess I'llhave to stick with the five dozen Danish Wedding cookies as a gift to her."

"Do I even want to know?"

"No, I sure didn't at the time" Clark said now giving over his winter jacket to a boy that was collecting the coats for all the students that had come to the dance. Lex eyed the boy for a moment before Clark hit him and said to hand over his coat unless he planned to have some security detail watch it for him. Soon both Clark and Lex were making their way over to where Pete and Chloe stood waiting for the photographer to finish with the couple in front of them.

"Going to get a photo?" Pete said with a smile on his face at the thought of what the photographer would say when Clark and Lex went and stood in front of the corny backdrop that was up.

"Lex" Clark said to Lex wondering if the man was willing to take this seriously and get a photo with Clark.

"Of course" Lex said before tapping his foot to the music that could be heard outside of the gym in the hallway where the photographer and coat room was.

"Next" had Chloe and Pete moving to stand in front of the backdrop with the photographer posing them just right before going behind his camera and taking a photo. After the photo was taken and a ticket was given to Pete for pick up Clark and Lex made to get ready with Lex finally taking the time to tie Clark's bow tie and Clark straighten out Lex's suit coat.

"Next" the photographer said before standing with his mouth open as Lex and Clark walked up. Most that had been in the hallway had been waiting to see what the pair were going to do and were shocked, amazed and plain old excited to see that Clark and Lex seemed to be together even if it was just forthe dance.

"Together?" The photographer asked wanting to make sure he understood what the pair wanted.

"Yes" Lex answered for them both before standing in front of the backdrop with Clark standing next to him with a smile on his face, after the photographer posed them he took a picture and then handed Lex a ticket for the pick-up of the photos at the end of the dance.

"This is fun" Clark said laughing at the look that Lex gave him over his words. Soon the pair arrived at the entrance of the gym and the dance where they took in the decorated gym that had red, pink and white balloons and streams all around with a few tables in the corners and a refreshment near the door of the gym while a DJ at the front of the room while the center area was open so that people could dance. It was then that Clark becamea bit uncertain on what to do next since he had never been to a dance with a date and even if he had it would have been with a girl and he was here with Lex so he didn't know what to do now.

"Come on" Lex said taking Clark's hand and moving him towards the DJ that looked bored. Clark walked with Lex's hand in his towards the DJ before being stopped by a couple of people who were bold enough to ask if they were there together wherethey would get the answer that yes they were there together, which would then_ s_end the people off to their friends to tell them what they had been told.

"Request?" The DJ asked once they were able to make it to the table that the DJ had set up at.

"Yeah" Lex said loudly over the current song that was playing.

"What you got?" The DJ said before realizing that it was Lex Luthor he was talking to like a high school student.

"Cherry Blue Skies by Thicke" Lex said wanting to hear that song so that he could dance, which he hoped would make Clark want to leave the dance as soon as possible, so that they could have their own very privatedance at the castle.

"Whoa, that is a tough one. Let me see if I have it" the DJ said already going through the list of music he had on his laptop looking for the song that Lex had requested.

"If not, I have the CD in my car that I can get for you" Lex said really wanting to hear that particular song all of a sudden.

"Sweet, hold on for just a minute" the DJ said before looking at the few other lists of music he had on his laptop until he found what he was looking for.

"No need Mr. Luthor I got it here, I'll put it on after this other request" the DJ said before changing tracks to that of some Hillary Duff song.

"I have a request as well" Clark said before leaning over and whispering the song in the DJ's ear making his eyes light up at the choice of song.

"I'll put that on after Mr. Luthor's"

"Okay" Clark said before smiling and then grabbing Lex's hand so that they could make it to the dance floor before Lex's request started up.

"People listen to this crap" Lex asked amazed that someone would request the song that was currently playing through the speakers.

"Freshman do" Clark said pointing out the group of girls that were dancing like they had a twitch in a circle on the dance floor.

"Why?"

"Cuz they don't know any better" Clark said before noticing what he thought wasa Chloe color blur whirling around the dance floor with Pete.

"Poor, poor Pete" Clark said to Lex in his ear while pointing out Chloe and Pete and the look of pure fear on Pete's face. The song soon ended and with it relief came over Pete's face but not before the DJ spoke.

"Here is a request by Mr. Luthor, hope you enjoy" once the DJ completed his words most people began to look around the room for Lex and soon spotted him on the dance floor with Clark standing face-to-face with him. The music started up and with it Lex started to sway using his hip and then the rest of his body began to move along with his hips, Clark on the other hand watched his pants getting tighter at Lex dancing and there seemed to be quite a few people watching the pair of them and having a similar reaction that he was having only it seemed that the girls were busy gasping at the display.

"Are you going to dance with me?" Lex said before moving in a bit closer to Clark which seemed to wake Clark up out of his arousal stupor. Clark decided to follow Lex's direction and began to sway in the same manner as Lex and soon both of them were so close together it was tough to decide which body part belong to who. When the music stopped and the artist wasonly singing Lex stopped dancing and began to sing to Clark in a much lower voice than that of the artist before starting back up dancing again when the music began again. Once Clark and Lex set a rhythm Chloe and Pete made their way over and began to dance as well and that set the tone for soon more and more people made their way to the dance floor since not too many people were fans of Hillary Duff. The dance floor was soon full with people dancing to the song that Lex had picked out with the thought of getting as close to Clark as possible while still having clothes on.

"I want this song" Chloe yelled over to both Clark and Lex who had, it seemed, retreated into a land which didn't include any of the other people in the gym.

"I'll get you a copy of the CD" Lex threw back to Chloe before the song ended and the DJ came back on.

"Now this request is something that a few of your out there can get to" and with that the DJ started up the music which had quite a few people amazed that the DJ was allowed to play the song that was currently playing_. _The dance floor became even more packed as people began to make their way to the dance floor before the words of the song came on.

"Are you trying to say something" Lex said as he moved like liquid sex on the floor which soon had people backing up and creating a circle around Clark and Lex as they danced together not really noticing that they seemed to be the only ones dancing and that there was now a crowd surrounding them. Clark soon started moving around Lex making sure that he stayed close enough to touch Lex from time to time as he soon took his position behind Lex and began to rub up against Lex letting him feel his hard cock in Lex's lower back. The two of them danced like that for the rest of the song before the DJ cut off the song and put on another track with no words about it being a request, but the slow music had many of the singles leaving the floor while the pairs stayed coming together and swaying together. When the music changed both Lex and Clark came out of their haze and were soon both swaying like all the other couples on the floor but with one noticeable difference and that it was two men and not a man and a woman but it seemed that no one really noticed, much.

"Can I cut in?" Lana said to Lex who had managed to rest his head on Clark's chest.

"No" Lex said before going back to swaying to the music.

"Clark" Lana said now angry that they were rubbing the fact that she was alone and not with either of them at the dance in her face.

"Sorry" Clark said before he too continued to dance with Lex in his arms. Lana then stomped off to where her friends stood with their dates not wanting to anger the girl any more than she was currently. Soon that song ended and another song began that had even more couples out on the dance floor since it had been the hit song for that Valentine's Day.

"Isn't that the same person" Chloe said now waltzing with Pete over to where Clark and Lex were still swaying.

"That it is" Lex said resting his head back on Clark's chest, the heart beat that lay underneath the clothing seemed to make him feel like everything would be fine if he had Clark by his side. At the end of that song Clark decided that he had, had enough of the dance and wanted to leave right now.

"You ready to go?" Clark asked Lex who had yet to break from him even though a fast song had come on. Lex just nodded his head before finally breaking away from Clark and making his way to the door that led to the hallway. It was as they were halfwaythere that Lana stopped them.

"What the hell?" Both Clark and Lex looked at Lana and waited for her to explain what she was talking about, both knew but they wanted to see if she was bold enough to say something to them about being at the dance together and not with her as she thought it should be.

"Clark is Lex your….your _date_?" Lana said with a sneer on her face at having to ask the question that had been a rumor around the dance the whole night.

"Yes" Clark said not at all ashamed that Lex was here with him and at how much fun he was having being with Lex.

"What is this, a way to get back at me?" Lana said wondering why Clark had picked Lex over her for going to the dance with_,_ what she didn't understand was that Clark had never thought of asking her in the first place and hadn't thought of her in terms of a significant other since he was a freshman.

"No, I asked Lex and that is all there is to it" Clark said not wanting to have to explain himself to Lana, of all people.

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it" Clark said before walking away from Lana with Lex's hand in his as they made their way to the door, it was then that Lana noticed the hand holding and said something.

"Are you two like together or something?"

"Maybe" Clark said before making it to the brightly lit hallway that was empty except for the photographer and a teacher standing at the coat room.

"Clark" the teacher said as Clark handed over the ticket for both his and Lex's coat.

"Mrs. Pruett, how are you doing tonight?" Clark said making small talk with his teacher while Lex made his way over to the photographer for their photo.

"Just fine, just fine is that Mr. Luthor with you?"

"Yeah"

"Did you, you come together? I mean you don't have to answer but…"

"We came together, he's my date" Clark said proud of the fact that he could say that Lex Luthor was his date to a high school function of his and not the other way around with him being the date to one of Lex's high dollar functions that he was told to go to because of his father, Lionel Luthor.

"Good catch" the teacher said before handing over the coats and giving Clark a wave good-bye.

"Ready" Clark said as he stood next to Lex who was still at the photographer's table.

"Almost" Lex said before taking out his wallet and paying for the photos that he had been given.

"Ooooh" Clark said grabbing them and looking at how well they had turned out.

"Thanks" Clark said before walking away with Lex, both of their coats over their arms as they looked at the photos that they had just received.

"Clark!" Chloe yelled just as Clark and Lex were getting ready to walk out into the cold winter night.

"Chloe" Clark said spinning around and coming face-to-face with Chloe and Pete trailing a little ways behind her.

"You leaving already" Chloe said a knowing smirk on her face.

"Yeah, had a run in with Lana and I don't want to have one of those again tonight" Clark said putting an arm around Lex's waist while talking to Chloe. Pete noticed the moved and raised his eyebrows to Lex in question, when Lex shook his head that he didn't know what Clark was doing, Pete tuned into the conversation that was going on between his date and Clark.

"You know you owe me?"

"Of course, of course have no fear I have something already in the works for you Ms. Sullivan" Clark said laughing when Chloe stuck out her tongue athim.

"You better have my Danish Wedding cookies or else…"

"Fine, fine" Clark said laughing and then telling his friends to have a good night.

"Ready"

"I was ready five minutes ago" Lex said before pushing open one of the doors and walking with Clark to his car. The trip to the car was quick because of the temperature dropping and the sudden desire that both Lex and Clark had to kiss the other.

"Get in" Lex said before sliding into the driver's seat and waiting until Clark was in to start up the car so that the heater could warm up.

"Lex" Clark said meeting Lex in the middle of the car with his lips. The kiss was full of passion and promise of more to come once they made it back to the castle.

"Lex" Clark said once the pair broke apart when the need for air became too much for both of them.

"Ms. Lang must be eliminated" Lex said casually as if it was every day that Lex spoke of hiring someone to kill a person.

"Lex don't worry about her, she can't do anything that will make me want to be with her instead of with you" Clark said kissing Lex hoping to calm the other man down since it seemed that Lex was in full-out planning mode and that was never a good thing. Lex looked at Clark and decided that revenge on the pink princess of the town could be done later when Clark was asleep and naked in his bed.

"You win" Lex said before putting the car in reverse and making his way out of the snowy parking lot. The drive to the castle had both Clark and Lex touching the other wheneverthey could. Lex was quite glad that he had given the servants the night off so he wouldn't have to worry about them popping up, as they tended to do, while he made out with Clark in the foyer which was what he was currently doing rightthen.

"Bed" Clark managed to get out between gasps as Lex nibbled and sucked on his neck trying to mark Clark while Clark was still out of it because of all the pleasure he was having running through his body.

"Your wish is my command" Lex said backing up a bit and taking Clark's hand and leading him towards the large main staircase which led to the second floor of the castle. Clark had never really gone beyond the ballroom on the second floor where he gave Lex back the keys to the fire engine red pickup truck he had been given for saving the older man's life all those years ago. Clark was having a hard time making it up the stairs with his lips attached to Lex's and when they fell for a second time on the stairs Lex spoke.

"Eager are we?"

"Yes" Clark said now moving his hips trying to get some sort of friction from the body beneath him. Lex groaned aloud when he felt Clark press his cock into his thigh, gaining the friction that he sought.

"Soon Clark, soon" Lex said before pushing on Clark's broad shoulders making Clark pull back worried that he had over stepped some boundary and that Lex didn't want that from him yet.

"I'm…"

"No, I just don't like the idea of us humping like animals on the stairs when there is a perfectly large functioning bed another flight of stairs up."

"Another flight" Clark said amazed that the castle was so large; he knew that from the outside it was huge but he never really thought that the outside was just the shell of how much space the castle held inside.

"Would you rather we fuck in the ballroom or the formal dinning room?" Lex said a smirk on his face that was quickly wiped off by Clark kissing him.

"No and we don't fuck for that would mean that there is no love between us and that is something there is plenty of, we make love" Clark said before ending his mini-speech with a kiss to Lex's lips. Lex could only nod his head before kissing Clark back for all he was worth, even now he was still awed that someone so perfect would want to be with him even after the stories he told about his misspent youth and the evil deeds he did before coming to Smallville.

"So are you going to show me that perfectly large functioning bed you have?" Clark said once they broke apart for a bit of air. Lex nodded his head and waited for Clark to rise up off of him. Clark of course took his sweet time trying to get as much of his body to touch that of Lex's before standing up straight.

"You are toying with me" Lex said once he was off of the staircase and they were moving towards the next set of stairs that was located in a corner at the end of the hallway they were in now.

"Maybe" Clark said before grabbing Lex's waist and then kissing the older man's neck getting a moan from Lex in the process.

"I am going to make you pay" Lex said mounting the stairs with Clark still wrapped around him.

"I look forward to it" Clark said with a laugh and then a kiss. Sooner than both thought, they were on the third level of the castle where door after door lay before them.

"So which is the great Lex Luthor's" Clark asked looking at each door and noticing that they were all done in dark woods and had some sort of relief carved into them.

"Last one" Lex said before leading Clark down the hall and to the last door that stood on the left hand side of the hallway. Clark took in the dark colored wood and noticed that on the door the relief that was carved into this particular door was that of a large panther looking like animal that had a smaller cat in between its paws.

"Wow" Clark said before Lex threw open the doors to show Clark the room that he had thought about for hours and hours when out in the field digging holes for fences.

"So does this fit your ideas of what I would live in?" Lex said moving about the room letting the full moon's light that was in the room wash his skin in lights and shadows. Clark looked about the room and noticed that the room suited Lex but it was not what he thought that Lex lived in on a day to day basis. The oversized bed was done in steel blue bedding with an intricate design and the headboard of the bed took up most of the wall that the bed sat against and was tufted with a creamy ivory colored fabric. The rest of the bedroom furniture matched the color of the door and seemed to blend into the walls of the room.

"So" Lex asked after Clark hadn't given an immediate answer to his question.

"It wasn't what I imagined but I think it suits you just fine" Clark said coming over to where Lex stood still bathed in the moon's light in the room.

"You've thought about what I sleep in?" Lex said happiness shinning out of his eyes to Clark.

"Maybe" Clark answered; he seemed to be answering with 'maybe' a lot the past few minutes and he knew that Lex would get him for that later.

"So Mr. Kent what did you imagine my room to look like?" Lex asked walking over to a chair that sat in an alcove of the room.

"Well there were satin sheets done in lavender or purple of course and then there was of course the super large and over kill furniture in the room and let me not forget the ever present Luthor crest hanging above your bed." Clark said before leaning over where Lex was sitting and kissing him.

"Are you sure you haven't looked in my father's bedroom here?" Lex said a bit shocked that Clark had described his father's bedroom except for the color of the sheets on the bed.

"You're kidding?" Clark said while pulling back to see if Lex was joking with him which unfortunatelywasn't the case.

"My father has that exact image you painted, well except for the color of the sheets which are red by the way, sitting not four rooms away from us"

"Okay, ew" Clark said before he started messing with the buttons on Lex's shirt.

"I think there are better things we could be doing than talking about the decor for the castle" Clark said now having half of Lex's shirt unbuttoned.

"I must agree with you there" Lex said now standing up allowing Clark to take off his suit jacket and shirt to show the pale silky skin that lay beneath. Clark kissed each bitof new skin that was revealed to him and he could feel Lex fighting to hold still while he completed his task of taking off Lex's shirt.

"Much better" Clark said now running his hands over Lex's well defined chest and stomach, when Lex had enough of Clark's torture he took over by divesting Clark of his suit jacket, bow tie and shirt_. _He would torture Clark later, but right now he wanted Clark in his bed naked and moaning out for him.

"Bed" Lex said pointing to the large piece of furniture, which Clark was all too happy to go to.

"You will pay for all that teasing but right now I want you naked and moaning my name" Lex whispered into Clark's ear as he hung over him.

"Lex" Clark moaned all too happy to do whatever Lex wanted just as long as it ended with them in bed and together.

"Now there's a good Clark" Lex said before kissing Clark's neck and then working his way down to the button of Clark's pants.

"Please" Clark said lifting his head to watch Lex unbutton his pants and pull them down leaving him in only his boxers and socks.

"Too many clothes" Clark panted out as Lex ran a hand down his stomach making his stomach muscles jump in excitement.

"Can't have that now can we" Lex said before he began to tease Clark by slowly taking off his pants, socks and boxer-briefs that he stillwore.

"My God" Clark said before dropping his head to the bed, because of the vision that Lex painted standing naked with the moon's light painting his whole body.

"So I take it you like?" Lex said a smirk on his face before he pounced on Clark not giving the other man a chance to answer since his lips were firmly attached to those of Clarks.

"Love what I see" Clark said once they broke apart.

"I think though that I am a bit overdressed" Clark joked with Lex before he was soon just as naked as Lex since it seemed that the bald man couldn't wait any longer before having his way with Clark. Lex soon began to map out Clark's body with his mouth taking in every last gasp and moan that came from Clark's lips as he memorized the taste of Clark. Gasps and moans were heard throughout the night as Clark and Lex affirmed and reaffirmed their love for each other.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, which in Kansas and in winter was a major feat in itself.

"Morning" Clark said once he noticed that he wasn't the only one awake at this early hour.

"Morning to you too" Lex said before rolling over and seeing that it was indeed six in the morning.

"So early" Clark groaned once he saw the time and realized that he wouldn't be able to spend much more time with Lex in bed right now since he had to go home and do his morning chores. He knew his father would not be up at this early hour and if he didn't do his chores the cows and other animals would hate him for the next two months, he had already been in the dog house with the animals once and he didn't want to be there again so soon after making up with them.

"You have to go" Lex said in a cool tone making Clark worry that something was wrong.

"Chores and I just _know_ dad isn't going to be up and out this morning" Clark said before trying to snuggle in just a bit more but getting no where since it seemed that Lex had gotten out of bed and was currently putting on a robe. Clark was worried but had no real idea on what had gotten Lex in such a bad mood so quickly.

"Well I won't keep you waiting then" Lex said not facing Clark which made Clark worry even more than before.

"Lex" Clark said scooting to the side of the bed nearest to Lex, but when Lex made no move to look at him, Clark began to feel as if his heart had been set on fire and then stepped on.

"Right" Clark said in a choked voice which he hoped that Lex didn't notice although with the way that Lex was acting currently it wouldn't matter much anyway. With the sheet wrapped around his body, Clark gathered his clothes and sped to put them on before placing the sheet back on the bed and leaving the now empty room since it seemed that Lex had left while Clark had his back turned.

"I should have known better" Clark mumbled before leaving the room and trying to remember his way back to the front door where he hoped his shoes and jacket still lay, his bag that he packed still lay in the backseat of Lex's car and he figured that the items inside could be replaced he just needed to leave and as soon as possible.

"Master Clark" a servant said surprised to see Clark at the castle and so early in the morning, they themselves had just gotten in the door and to see that Clark was there and dressed in formal wear was a bit of a shock.

"Hi Sophia" Clark said before seeing his shoes and jacket right were he left them.

"Stay for breakfast?"

"No, no…I have to go" Clark said trying not to cry at the pain he felt in his chest.

"I'll let Master Lex…"

"No need to do that" Clark said before grabbing his shoes and stuffing his feet in them and then grabbing hiscoat and dashing out of the castle without a backwards glance.

"Darn it! Guess I'll have to walk" Clark said as he reached the end of the long driveway that connected the castle to the main road into town as he realized that the only way for him to get home without driving was to walk. Clark really didn't want to walk in his good shoes but since it didn't look like Lex was going to give him a ride, walking was his only option unless by some miracle someone drove by and gave him a lift home. The crunch of the snow and the chattering of Clark's teeth were the only things to be heard coming from the empty road that went into town, that was until heheard the loud muffler of a truck making its way towards Clark.

"Clark Kent" Jack Riley said as he pulled to a stop nearwhere Clark was walking with blue lips and soaking wet clothes.

"Mr. Riley" Clark chattered out before giving a smile to the old man in the beat up old truck.

"Get in boy! You'll catch the death of you out there" Mr. Riley said but didn't hear Clark's words about maybe that would be for the bestbefore he got into the warm cab of the truck.

"Thanks" Clark said once he was a bit warmer.

"What were you doing out there and dressed like that? Kids these days" Mr. Riley griped before turning the truck around and heading for Kent Farms where Clark Kent should have been instead of walking down the main street of town at six in the morning. Clark knew he didn't have to answer since Mr. Riley tended to have conversations with himselfabout any and everything_._ Ten minutes later the truck was pulling up the drive and Mr. Riley was still going on about today's youth and their lack of brains. Clark thanked the man a few times before making his way into the house with the key that was under the doormat. Clark made a beeline for his room when he noticed that he seemed to be the only one up in the house. A quick changed and Clark was making his way towards the kitchen and the backdoor so that he could start on the chores that needed to be done for the day. Both his mother and father deserved a lay in and if that meant he had to work extra hard then so be it. Clark was shocked out of work stupor by his father calling out his name.

"Dad" Clark asked wondering how long his father had been standing by him calling out his name.

"I've been calling out your name for the past five minutes" Jonathan said not really worried about Clark not hearing him.

"Sorry about that" Clark said before going back to work not really wanting to talk about the dance or anything that happened the night before.

"So how did the dance go?" Jonathan said with a smile on his face that was quickly wiped off because of the pain in Clark's eyes.

"Fine" Clark said telling the truth, the dance was great it was the after that he wasn't so sure about any more.

"Clark" Jonathan said wanting to know what had happened that had made his son so filled with pain.

"Don't worry about it dad, I'll be fine" Clark said before going back to clucking over the chickens ashe handed them seed. Jonathan would have laughed if he knew that Clark was only doing it so that he didn't have to talk about last night.

"I'll let your mother know you are almost finished" Jonathan said before getting a nod in response from Clark.

"Clark" greeted the tall teen as he came in the house from the hen house.

"Mom" Clark said before giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"So how was the dance" Martha asked wondering if she would get anything more out of Clark than Jonathan had.

"Fine, Chloe was whirling around like a Barbie on crack and Pete was trailing behind her looking lost" Clark said avoiding anything and everything that dealt with his time with Lex.

"Barbie on crack, now there is one description that I haven't heard for Chloe" Martha said before laughing at the picture she got in her head.

"And your date with Lex" Martha said while her back was turned, which was good in Clark's book since a few tears escaped before he was able to put on his 'I'm okay, you're okay' mask that he had when he was hurt.

"Fine" Clark said before he grabbed a large pile of pancakes and a few slices of bacon and digging in for breakfast. Martha and Jonathan shared a look and knew that there was something else going on but they weren't going to push the topic now. Soon all three Kents were eating breakfast when the phone in the kitchen rang.

"I'll get it" Martha said since she had finished her breakfast a bit ago.

"Hello"

"Mrs. Kent" Chloe said over the phone way to cheerful for a winter Saturday morning.

"Chloe" Martha said laughing at the image of Chloe dancing around like a small child that was given way too much candy.

"Is Clark bar there or should I try the castle?" Chloe asked not expecting that Martha would answer that Clark was there and to just wait a moment.

"Chloe" Clark said once he got to the phone.

"What the…aren't you supposed to be shacked up with Lex this bright and early morning?"

"Do you think I should be" Clark asked back not wanting to talk about it but knowing Chloe wouldn't let it go.

"Well yeah, with the way you two were dancing last night I was going to be surprised if you could walk this morning" at Chloe's words Clark couldn't help but laugh, for Chloe had the most vivid imagination when it came to sex.

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint"

"Clark bar what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing"

"You lie"

"No, just not admitting the truth" Clark said shaking his head at the word games that they were playing.

"Spill, or is that the problem?"

"Chloe!" Clark said his face turning red at her comment.

"So a no in the spilling department, which means it is the afterglow department" Chloe said ruling out that it was a performance issue on either parts.

"You could say that"

"What has the amazing Clark Kent…..oh sweet Morgana" Chloe yelled into the phone which had Clark pulling the ear piece away from his ear.

"That girl has a set of lungs on her" Jonathan said before being slapped by Martha on the arm.

"Please don't tell me that Lex got all weird and made you leave this morning"

"I would say that but then I would be lying then" Clark said knowing that Chloe had figured out what had happened.

"I'm going to kill him….no roast him then kill him…no, no I'm going to play pop music for hours on end and tell Lana that Lex loves her" Chloe said before breaking down into fits of laughter at the image she had just created.

"I worry about you"

"You should" Chloe said before she quickly got off the phone with Clark, she had a bone to pick with a Luthor and she would be damned if Clark would side track her.

"Barbie on crack" Martha said once Clark got off the phone with the Barbie in question.

"Told you"

"Should I even ask?"

"No, I'm not even going to ask" Clark said before he finished up his breakfast and went up stairs to shower and change again for the rest of the day. It was four in the afternoon when the Kents heard a car make its way up the driveway.

"Chloe's here" Martha said only making Clark sadder that Lex had yet to call him.

"Ah parental Kent units, where is your son?" Chloe said standing on the porch with a green hat on her head.

"In the kitchen" Jonathan said before Chloe made her way to the appointed destination.

"Clark bar" Chloe said before sitting in the chair next to Clark and noticing that he had yet to look at her.

"Oh Clark" Chloe said seriously this time. She had gone to Luthor castle and asked what the hell was going on and when she got a pat Luthor reply she had given the bald man a piece of her mind and stormed out of the castle and straight to Clark.

"I should have known" Clark said quietly so that Chloe barely heard him. Chloe sat silent, not sure how to respond before Clark started talking again.

"He got what he wanted and left or I was made to leave, just like dad said would happen"

"Clark"

"No, don't Chloe. I should have known better than to think that Lex would want someone like me in his life as something more than a friend." Chloe knew then that whatever had happened between the pair may have caused a rift that may not be fixable.

"I'm going to fix this, Clark"

"Don't bother, if Lex won't fix it himself than it isn't meant to be fixed" Clark said before going back to his homework that he had spread out over the kitchen table.

"Homework on a Saturday?" Chloe said by way of changing subjects.

"Got anything better in mind?"

"Could be" Chloe said before asking Clark if he wanted to go to The Talon with her to meet up with Pete. Clark was going to decline when Chloe told him that he was very much welcome to come.

"Sure the homework can wait, right?" Clark joked with Chloe before the pair left to make their way to the coffee shop in town.

"Dude" was the greeting that he got from Pete when he came into the coffee shop with Chloe. Most there stopped what they were doing and started whispering about how that was Clark Kent and how he had been with Lex Luthor at the dance the pervious night.

"Pete" Clark said while sitting down at the booth that Pete had stolen from some freshman girls that had been in the booth giggling over who knew what.

"Got this town in quite a tizzy"

"Tizzy, please don't tell me you just said tizzy" Chloe said before banging her head on the table.

"What are you going to do about it if I did?" Pete asked before groaning at the look thatChloe gave him.

"Dunno maybe say that you should toss your hair and then say things like whatever and loser" Chloe said in her best valley girl voice.

"Insanity and mental" Clark said looking at the pair and then laughing at the mock hurt looks they had on their faces.

"So where is Mr. Clean?" Pete said after a fight over the correct way to say latte was done, which of course Chloe won since she was a coffee whore.

"Dunno" Clark said shrugging his shoulders in a truly Clark kind of way. The twinkling of the bells on the door had all three turning their heads to see who had decided to brave the weather and come for coffee.

"Speak of the devil and he shall rise" Chloe said glaring at the man, which just plain confused Pete.

"Dude"

"Go with the glare Pete, go with the glare" Chloe said noticing that Clark had taken a keen interest in the table cloth that was on the table.

"I gotta…."

"Sit" Chloe said eyeing Lex as he spoke with Lana about something and then turned and took in the shop. Lex never noticed that Clark sat in the booth along with Pete and Chloe for Clark had made himself as small as he possibly could and that was pretty small for a man of his size. It was when Lex was getting ready to leave that Chloe decided to have a few choice words with Lex.

"Lex" Chloe said as she followed Lex outside and to his car which was the same car from last night.

"Ms. Sullivan, we meet again"

"Whatever Lex, I just wanted to say that if I had known that Clark was nothing more than some sort of toy that you amused yourself with when bored I would have never helped you in your quest to break Clark's heart" Chloe said before making her way inside the shop and over to where Pete sat alone.

"Where'd Clark go?"

"Home he said, but I thought he came with you" Pete said confused on what was going on.

"He did" Chloe said with a sigh before sitting down wondering what she should do next. It was obvious that something had gone on and that both men were hurting because of it, but Chloe got the feeling that each one was hurting for a different reason.

"Well aren't you going to stop him from walking, you know how far it is to his house from here"

"I do, but I think there is someone else that needs to take him home" Chloe said being cryptic which just plain confused Pete.

"Whatever" Pete said before laughing since he had just said what Chloe expected was going to be the next word added to his vocabulary.

"It's never too late to try to get on the same side, get on the same side" Clark sung quietly as he made his way back to his house. He didn't want to be at The Talon if Lex planned to spend more time than just getting a latte and leaving. The purr of an expensive car told Clark that there was someone behind him and by the purr of the engine it was Lex.

"Just what I don't need" Clark said before making a face and continuing his trek to his house. He had hoped that once Chloe noticed him gone that she would come and get him but it seemed that she either hadn't noticed or she was making a point and that it was something Clark didn't want to think about. The car followed at Clark's slow pace for a full five minutes before Lex rolled down his window and spoke.

"Getting in your daily exercise?"

"No, that would have been this morning and the five miles I walked before Mr. Riley picked me up and took me home." Clark threw over his shoulder to Lex.

"So what is this extra bonus points?" Lex snarked to Clark not going to let his words pass as he would have done before.

"Yeah sure, extra bonus points" Clark said not wanting to deal with Lex and the mood he was in. When Clark didn't stop walking Lex sped up and cut him off up the road.

"What Lex?" Clark said now standing still on the side of the road where Lex was leaning against his car in front of Clark.

"What's your problem?" Clark said when Lex said nothing only looked at Clark making the other man break.

"I don't have one"

"Right, I should have known that" Clark said shaking his head before he made a move to pass Lex and his car so that he could continue the long walk home.

"Where do you think you'regoing?" Lex asked the back of Clark's body.

"Home, where do you think I'm going? To a carnival?" Clark said angry that he was letting Lex get to him.

"What the hell, Clark" Lex said before getting in his car and catching up with Clark.

"What Lex, there isn't much that we need to say to each other"

"What is that supposed to mean" Lex said angry that Clark was acting the way he was.

"It means whatever you want it to mean Lex, at this point in time I don't care or can't care"

"You're the one that left this morning" Lex said already knowing what this was all about, it was what had him currently in a bad mood.

"Only after you practically made me leave" Clark said spinning to the side where Lex was in his car.

"What? I don't think so; you are the one that made the comment about going home"

"Yes and you know if you would have said 'stay' I would have stayed but you didn't instead you went all Luthor on me" it was then that Lex realized his mistake that he had made when he had dealt with Clark that morning.

"I'm sorry Clark" Lex said hoping that Clark would at least stop walking and hear him out.

"Does it really matter any more Lex?"

"It does to me, you matter to me" Lex said hoping that would stop Clark.

"What do you mean?"

"I got worried when you made that comment about going home that I sort of did what came naturally to me" Lex said now standing next to Clark since he had gotten out of the car when Clark had stopped walking, hoping that he hadn't screwed things up with Clark to the point where they weren't able to fix it.

"Become a J.A." Clark said filling in the words that Lex was leaving out.

"Something like that" Lex said a small smile on his face at Clark's choice of words.

"Why? I live on a farm you should know what I have to do on the farm on a day to day basis"

"I know that now, but first thing in the morning my brain isn't at its genius level" Lex said hoping his joke about his I.Q. would make Clark laugh and it did for Clark cracked a smile and then laughed.

"So you didn't want me to leave?" Clark asked with his head down and a pink tint to his cheek.

"Leave, oh quite the opposite I had plans for us spending all day in bed" Lex said closing the distance between the two of them.

"Can we still have those plans" Clark said shy for asking Lex to make love to him again.

"I think that shouldn't be a problem but tomorrow morning your parents are on their own." Lex said before leaning in and kissing Clark, making both men happy to be in the other's arms again.

"Do you still have my bag" Clark said wondering if he needed to go home for any reason at all.

"Yes"

"Good, then to the castle" Clark said once he had gotten into the car with Lex. It was a fish tailing Bentley Continental GT that Chloe saw as she pulled to a stop near where the car had just pulled out.

"So my little cupid, do you want to dress your self or shall I?" Chloe said laughing at the look of disbelief on Pete's face.

"I lost….I lost" Pete yelled before putting his face in his hands while Chloe drove him back to his house to find the prefect cupid outfit for him to wear come Monday.

~Finis~


End file.
